Âmes Entrelacées
by ADvsAV-version-slash
Summary: Ralala, Harry Potter n'a pas de chance, vraiment ! Se faire enlever à la minute même de ses 17 ans par son pire ennemi et découvrir le plan macabre de celui ci tout en essayant de repousser les avances... Vraiment, il est maudit ! slash HPLV
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** La génialissime personne qui écrit n'est autre que... moi !  
**Nom de la fic :** Âmes entrelacées  
**Rating :** Hum, M en prévisions...  
**Genre :** Romance... Drama et Tragedy bien sûr. Un peu d'Action... Plein de choses en fait !  
**Couple :** HP/LV bien sûr ! Et un peu de HP/OC mais on peut pas appeler ça une relation...  
**Résumé :** Ralala, Harry Potter n'a pas de chance, vraiment ! Se faire enlever à la minute même de ses 17 ans par son pire ennemi et découvrir le plan macabre de celui-ci tout en essayant de repousser les avances... Vraiment, il est maudit ! HP/LV

_**

* * *

ATTENTION :**_ CECI EST UN SLASH ET IL Y A AUSSI DES LEMONS PAR LA SUITE ALORS LES ETROITS D'ESPRIT ET LES HOMOPHOBES FERAIENT BIEN DE NE PAS RESTER UN INSTANT DE PLUS SUR CETTE PAGE ET D'ALLER LIRE QUELQUES FICS BIEN HETERO.

* * *

Bienvenue tout le monde ! Je suis AD vs AV mais me voilà pervertie donc je me mets aux slashs et aux lemons... A vos risques et périls. 

Sinon, ben bonne lecture !

Ah, j'oubliais, le début de cette fic est un couple à moitié consentant... Mais ça finira mieux. Je vous préviens également : j'ai fais en sorte que Voldy reste Voldy, qu'il ne soit pas dénaturé. Vous retrouverez son sadisme et tout, vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

L'été s'écoulait lentement à Privet Drive, surtout pour un jeune homme de bientôt 17 ans qui commençait à trouver le temps long. Mais il espérait aussi du fond du cœur que l'été ne se termine jamais. 

Parce que son cœur était déchiré entre la douleur de la perte d'Albus Dumbledore et l'envie de se jeter à corps et âme perdus dans la recherche et la destruction des Horcruxes.

Parce qu'il se sentait plus que jamais seul, innocent et perdu dans un monde qu'il ne comprenait pas, monde qui le rejetait, monde qui le haïssait.

Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, était à l'instant en train de marcher dans la rue, perdu dans ses pensées. L'année qu'il avait vécu avait été dure. Voldemort avait su agir avec rapidité et ses attaques avaient été fructueuses.

En contrepartie, Harry connaissait maintenant le passé du terrible mage noir et n'avait pu, pendant ces leçons, s'empêcher de trouver Tom Riddle _beau._ Dans ses années de jeunesse, il était vraiment séduisant.

Mais c'était précisément ces pensées-ci qui dérangeaient Harry. Il savait bien qu'avec les filles ça ne marchait pas mais… Voldemort en ado… Déjà que ce soit un homme mais alors celui-ci en particulier !

Il shoota dans une pierre et retomba dans ses sombres pensées.

Mon dieu mais quelle vie vivait-il ! Il préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et y revenir plus tard.

Il prit la direction de la demeure de son oncle et sa tante avec la lenteur d'un condamné à monter sur l'échafaud sans remarquer les silhouettes tremblantes derrière lui.

-O-

"Plus que quelques minutes" songeait Harry. Il allait bientôt avoir dix sept ans, et il serait majeur. Il allait devoir quitter son domicile dès le lendemain matin pour partir à la recherche des Horcruxes. Il pinça les lèvres en pensant au travail qui l'attendait.

"Au moins je n'irait pas à Poudlard, j'aurais moins de devoirs scolaires."

Harry ne quitta pas d'un œil sa montre et se souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à lui-même lorsque la trotteuse passa le 12, rejoignant les deux autres aiguilles. L'instant suivant, une déflagration arrachait la porte d'entrée à ses gonds.

Harry sursauta en entendant le bruit et sortit instinctivement sa baguette. Les gens qui venaient ne faisaient certainement pas une visite de courtoisie. Il entendait des cris et des ordres au rez-de-chaussée.

-Nott, Mulciber, Lestrange, trouvez Potter et désarmez-le ! Goyle, Crabbe, amenez les moldus.

La gorge de Harry se serra. Ainsi, Malfoy père n'était plus à Azkaban. Ni les autres. Il baissa le regard et remercia Merlin d'avoir une tenue descente : il ne s'était pas encore mis en pyjama et il portait les vêtements chics qu'il s'était acheté au début de l'été : une chemise blanche entrouverte qui dévoilait son torse musclé –vive le sport- un pantalon noir moulant à merveille, des lentilles qui ne l'obligeait plus à chercher sans arrêt ses lunettes et des baskets neuves. Il releva sa baguette quand il entendit l'escalier grincer. Une tension certaine l'envahit surtout que sa cicatrice se mit à pulser doucement sous sa main droite.

Il abaissa sa main et comprit ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il était très mal. La porte ouverte en fracas le détourna de ses pensées et il jeta aussitôt un sort.

Les mangemorts l'évitèrent et, ricanant sarcastiquement, il en lancèrent divers autres. Harry se baissa, évita et répondit -blessant l'un des chiens-chiensàVoldydans la mêlée-jusqu'à ce qu'une vague de douleur jaillisse de sa cicatrice. Presque aussitôt une voix intervint :

-Laissez-le-moi et allez donc vous amusez avec les moldus.

La bouche de Harry était entrouverte en un cri de protestation muet qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur fit taire. Le garçon releva sa baguette, farouche. Et Lord Voldemort sortit de l'ombre, ses yeux noirs aux reflets écarlates brillant cruellement, ses cheveuxsombres luisant tranquillement sous la lumière et sa baguette étrangement semblable à celle que Harry dressait fièrement.

-O-

Un rire glacé sortit d'entre les lèvres -existantes- de Voldemort. Harry frissonna, la douleur de son front augmentant de plus belle. Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il repris son apparence d'adolescent ? Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.Le mage noirprit la parole d'une voix chaude et vibrante :

-Ah, Harry, je suis ravi de te revoir. Tu te demande sans doute comment j'ai repris mon apparence n'est ce pas ?

L'homme s'avança d'un pas vif versl'adolescent qui redressa sa baguette. Mais Voldemort l'envoya dans un coin de la piècealors que Harry désarmé, regardait Tom d'un œil torve. L'homme caressa sa joue en un geste long et murmura :

-J'ai repris ce que tu m'avais retiré.

Harry tressaillit sous la douleur qu'infligea le doigt sur sa peau. Il se recula et Voldemort sourit.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu ce soir Harry ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

-Voyons, le silence n'a jamais résolu quoi que ce soit…

Harry resta muré dans son silence jusqu'à ce qu'il demande :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi.

Harry essaya de se retenir mais les paroles quittèrent sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse faire attention.

-J'ai demandé pourquoi et non pour qui.

Voldemort eut un sourire sarcastique.

-Du calme Harry où je devrais leur faire du mal. Je suis venu car je te veux. Je veux ton âme.

Harry s'étrangla à moitié. Il dit bravement :

-Pas question.

-Vraiment ? Mais je suis sûr que certaines personnes te feront changer d'avis…

L'homme claqua des doigts et deux mangemorts arrivèrent, tenant contre eux deux jeunes filles terrifiées en chemise de nuit.

-Hermione, Ginny ! s'exclama Harry, atterré.

Les deux jeunes filles ne répondirent pas, le fixant de leurs yeux encore luisant de sommeil.

Harry se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Libérez-les ! exigea le jeune sorcier.

Voldemort effectua un sourire mauvais tandis que son ancienne apparence reprenait ses droits sur son corps et son visage à cause d'un excès de méchanceté –c'est mauvais pour la peau mdr- et d'une colère enfouie.

-Alors offre-moi ton cœur et ton âme.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, tandis que son cœur était tiraillé entre le besoin de sauver ses amies et le refus de l'offre. Finalement, il baissa la tête retenant ses larmes. Voldemort siffla de sa voix redevenue serpentine :

-Les larmes ne servent à rien Harry. Accepte et il ne leur arrivera rien.

Harry redressa la tête, une flamme de détermination dans les yeux. Il tourna ses prunelles vers ses amies et leur implora silencieusement pardon. Il prit son inspiration et répondit d'une voix étranglée :

-J'accepte.

Voldemort eut un sourire victorieux. L'homme saisit le garçon par la taille et attrapa ses lèvres. Harry, révulsé, tenta de s'écarter mais le Seigneur Noir maintint sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse se dérober. Frissonnant et faible, il sentit la langue de Tom –d'une texture repoussante- s'infiltrer entre ses lèvres tremblantes. Harry crispa les paupières, le cœur gros, la nausée au bord des lèvres. Voldemort raffermit sa prise sur le garçon.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient disparus.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Ca tombe très bien, laissez une review ! 

Et pour vous encouragez, voilà un extrait du chapitre suivant :

**

* * *

Voldemort s'approcha d'un pas félin vers Harry qui se retint de reculer.  
-Alors Harry, heureux d'être ici en ma présence?  
-Pas le moins du monde.  
Voldemort sourit et lui caressa la joue tout en chuchotant:  
-Bientôt ton âme et la mienne ne formeront plus qu'une…  
Le jeune homme sursauta et, dans un mouvement incontrôlé, repoussa la main de Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent furieusement.  
-Je n'aurais pas fait ça si j'étais toi…  
Harry répliqua instantanément:  
-Et bien heureusement vous n'êtes pas moi.  
Voldemort lui attrapa le bras. A ce moment là, sa victime fut prit d'un vertige en même temps qu'un éclair de douleur traversait sa cicatrice. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre verte et argent, avec un Seigneur Ténèbreux passablement énervé sur les bras. Il s'insulta mentalement et déglutit péniblement en relevant le regard. Voldemort se trouvait près de lui.. _Trop près._ Ce dernier lui prit la taille et attrapa ses lèvres. Harry se débattit furieusement mais la poigne de Voldemort était trop solide.

* * *

**

Voui voui, mon Ryry est -très- sucidaire dans cette fic, je vous préviens d'avance.

Voilà voilà, c'est tout.A plus tard tout le monde ! Bizoos !

AD


	2. Bienvenue dans mon manoir Harry

**Tout ce qu'a à dire l'auteuse :** Rolala, je suis heureuse ! 14 reviews ! Mais quand je lis mon slash et celui que les autres fond… Franchement, j'ai envie d'arrêter pour pas me ridiculiser davantage. M'enfin, j'en suis au 8e chapitre et je verrais bien si mes donneuses d'avis (n'est ce pas Débi et FunnyGirlette) trouvent cela bien… Enfin si vous souhaitez me contactez pas MSN, je serrai ravie de vous donner mon adresse. Evidemment, comme toute auteuse qui doute d'elle et qui se respecte, je suis incapable de retenir quelques passages de ce que j'écris…–tête d'ange-  
Un dernier truc : désolée mais j'ai pas répondue aux reviews, à part une ou deux, j'étais un peu chamboulée… Problème avec quelques personnes… Bref voilà quoi.

* * *

Les changements d'apparence de Voldy : C'est quelque chose d'assez… compliqué en fait. Voldy a l'apparence de Tom quand tout est normal. Mais quand il est très en colère, en pleine torture, haineux…il retrouve sa vieille apparence. J'espère que c'est assez clair maintenant. 

Maintenant, le chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : "Bienvenue dans mon manoir Harry"**

* * *

Harry se rejeta hors de l'étreinte de Voldemort dès qu'il le put. Trop occupé à essayer d'oublier ses lèvres contres les siennes, il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où ils avaient apparus. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, des larmes -qu'il tentait de repousser- dans les yeux, il croisa le regard rouge de Voldemort. L'homme eut une moue ennuyée et ordonna aux mangemorts de l'emmener. Harry, encore un peu dans les vapes, se laissa emporter sans résistance. Il entendit quelques remarques moqueuses mais ne répondit pas, profondément choqué. Finalement, il fut brutalement relâché devant Voldemort. Harry soutint son regard et refusa de s'agenouiller. Sa réaction amusa grandement le Lord. 

-Bienvenue chez moi ; bienvenue dans mon manoir, Harry.

Le garçon le foudroya de ses prunelles, s'attirant des regards noirs et un autre exaspéré.

-Fais au moins un effort où je vais devoir sévir.

Apparemment, la phrase du Lord contenait une menace conséquente assez importante car les mangemorts ricanèrent mais frissonnèrent tout de même. Le Lord souriait d'une manière effrayante en sentant la peur qu'il inspirait mais hélas pas chez Harry : c'était le dégoût qui dominait. Il demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

-Lucius, quel est le bilan ?

L'homme se releva et dit d'une voix rapide :

-Il y a un blessé à cause de Potter -regard noir de Malfoy sénior- mais rien d'autre. Les moldus sont aux cachots -hoquets de surprise de la part de Harry- et Mr Potter est gentiment parmi nous -nouveaux regards noirs entre protagonistes-.

-Parfait, vous avez été remarquables. Maintenant, laissez-nous.

Ils quittèrent la salle un rire mauvais pour Harry qui sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Voldemort s'approcha d'un pas félin vers Harry qui se retint de reculer.

-Alors Harry, heureux d'être ici en ma présence ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

Voldemort sourit et lui caressa la joue tout en chuchotant :

-Bientôt ton âme et la mienne ne formeront plus qu'une…

Le jeune homme sursauta et, dans un mouvement incontrôlé, repoussa la main de Voldemort. Ses yeux rouges étincelèrent furieusement.

-Je n'aurais pas fait ça si j'étais toi…

Harry répliqua instantanément :

-Et bien heureusement vous n'êtes pas moi.

Voldemort lui attrapa le bras. A ce moment là, sa victime fut prit d'un vertige en même temps qu'un éclair de douleur traversait sa cicatrice. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre verte et argent, avec un Seigneur Ténèbreux passablement énervé sur les bras. Il s'insulta mentalement et déglutit péniblement en relevant le regard. Voldemort se trouvait près de lui.. _Trop près._ Ce dernier lui prit la taille et attrapa ses lèvres. Harry se débattit furieusement mais la poigne de Voldemort était trop solide. Le Survivant sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues en même temps qu'un étrange froid se propageait en lui par l'intermédiaire du baiser. A bien y réfléchir, cela s'était déjà produit la fois précédente, trop brève pourtant pour qu'il le ressente clairement. Voldemort fixa ses yeux de sang dans ceux terrifiés de Harry. Puis, il interrompit un court instant le baiser à moitié voulu et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu risques de regretter ta provocation de tout à l'heure petit ange.

Harry sursauta au surnom qu'il lui avait donné et voulut reculer. Mais le Seigneur des Ténébres s'attendait à cette réaction. Il plaqua Harry dans l'angle de la pièce et glissa sa langue de serpent entre ses lèvres. Le garçon se fit violence pour ne pas se sentir bien entre les bras glacés du Seigneur de la Mort. L'homme en question glissa sa main sous la chemise de Harry qui tressaillit et se débattit comme jamais. Voldemort repoussa le garçon qui s'effondra et sortit sa baguette. Le Survivant se figea et la contempla, posée sur son cou. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il attendit que l'homme parle. Il ne patienta pas très longtemps. Voldemort s'accroupit et se mit à la hauteur de Harry. Il siffla presque tendrement :

-Harry, Harry, voyons ce n'est pas très poli. Tes jolies et jeunes amies pourraient en pâtir. Mais elles ne seraient pas les seules. Soit tu te laisse faire gentiment -il effleura sa joue d'un geste presque doux- soit je devrais utiliser la manière forte -il secoua nonchalamment sa baguette-.

Voldemort releva le garçon et glissa de nouveau sa main sous la chemise en caressant doucement la peau délicate du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire. Il tenta de jeter son poing vers son visage mais son geôlier l'arrêta, l'enveloppant de ses doigts.

-Tsss mon petit ange, tu vas regretter de ne pas être gentil… Endoloris !

Harry fut plaqué sur le sol par la puissance du sort avant que la douleur ne se fasse sentir. Il poussa un long gémissement et Voldemort sourit. Il arrêta le sort peut après.

-Alors mon petit Potter serait plus docile ? Ou alors veux-tu que j'ordonne à quelques mangemorts de t_'adoucir_ ?

Harry tressaillit à la menace de tortures pesant sur lui. Il se releva en chancelant. Voldemort reprit son corps de ses 17 ans et le jeune prisonnier ferma les yeux, vacillant. Il allait s'effondrer quand deux bras l'entourèrent.

Il ne se sentit pas près à ouvrir les yeux et à ce que la réalité le frappe. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que c'était Tom qui l'enlaçait. Son ravisseur le souleva doucement et le déposa dans une matière molle et douce.

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ses prunelles parcoururent rapidement la pièce tout en remarquant qu'il se trouvait sur un lit -sans doute celui de sa Némésis- et que le Seigneur Ténébreux était au dessus de lui.

Il tenta de se diriger vers l'autre bout du lit mais Voldemort lui attrapa le poignet tout en lui envoyant une douleur d'avertissement au front. Le garçon gémit et l'homme en profita pour se coucher sur lui, cherchant et trouvant ses lèvres du jeune. Les yeux révulsés, il tenta de s'échapper mais Tom maintint ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et chuchota :

-Tu voudrais peut-être que je t'explique ce que tu as accepté de faire.

Harry tenta de répliquer mais deux lèvres douces se plaquèrent sur les siennes tandis qu'une main experte caressait sa joue. Voldemort quitta presque à regrets les lèvres accueillantes de Harry et arrêta de nouveau le sort qu'il s'amusait à utiliser à chaque baiser.

-Bientôt, au solstice d'hiver autrement dit le 22 décembre, j'exécuterai un sort de magie noire pure qui mélangera nos âmes en me donnant évidemment le rôle dominant.

Harry s'étouffa sous la surprise et se débattit avant de se rendre compte qu'il était à bout de force.

-Et bien sûr je puiserai pleinement dans ta magie.

Voldemort cessa de parler et saisit à nouveau ses lèvres. Mais le garçon ne comptait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Il se débattit avec la rage qu'il portait dans son cœur et sa magie se libéra inconsciemment. Tom fut projeté loin du corps du jeune qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Telle une vague brûlante, la magie de Harry frappait furieusement les fondations du château et tentait de combattre celle omniprésente du fondateur de la bâtisse, Salazar Serpentard. Mais Voldemort se relevait déjà et commençait à prendre les choses en main. Il s'approchait de Harry, domptant sèchement la magie rebelle. Il arriva finalement face au garçon et posa sa main sur la cicatrice de son "petit ange" et accessoirement prisonnier qui poussa un long gémissement.

Aussitôt, la tension diminua. La magie retourna dans le corps de son possesseur qui eut un soubresaut.  
Voldemort essuya la sueur qui avait coulé de son front et soupira. Décidément, avec Harry, ce ne serait pas facile tous les jours mais pourtant c'était le bon.

-O-

-Alerte ! Alerte !

Le cri de Mondingus avertit tout le monde qui se regroupa autour de lui.

-Tous les membres ont été tués ! J'arrivais pour la relève quand je les ai vu sur le sol, morts !

-Harry !

Mondingus repris son souffle.

-La Marque des Ténèbres…

Molly éclata en sanglots. L'instant d'après Remus disait d'une voix faible :

-Hermione et Ginny ont disparu.

Personne n'eut besoin de parler. Tous surent instinctivement ce qui s'était passé : Voldemort avait dû faire pression sur Harry grâce à Ginny et Hermione. Les deux filles devaient encore être dans la maison et le Survivant devait se trouver dorénavant dans les cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dépités, ils se dirigèrent quand même rapidement vers le 4 Privet Drive où ils retrouvèrent les deux jeunes filles en pleurs. Ils partirent des lieux alors qu'arrivaient les journalistes.

-O-

Harry s'éveilla doucement dans un lit spacieux aux draps de soie verte. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas alors que lui revenait tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se recroquevilla bien malgré lui. Il se détendit seulement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il soupira, soulagé. Il rougit brutalement en se rendant compte qu'il était nu sous les draps et que ses vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés sur un fauteuil. Un certain malaise l'envahit vite dissipé par la certitude de son évanouissement. Il avait eu un "problème" magique que Voldemort avait réglé avant de sortir de la pièce.

Oui, c'était ça. Il se leva en grimaçant. D'horribles courbatures le parcourraient. Il fit quelques pas et leva la tête. Il se regarda dans un miroir qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il fut surpris de voir que de grands cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux qui n'étincelaient pas. Il s'habilla après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Un craquement sonore retentit et un elfe de maison apparut.

-Monsieur Potter, le Maître veut vous voir, dépêchez-vous.

L'elfe repartit sans même dire où il l'attendait. Harry poussa un grognement et fracassa le miroir d'un coup de poing. Car dès que l'elfe avait parlé de Voldemort, Harry avait vu ses propres yeux briller.

-O-

Harry ne sut pas comment il s'était repéré dans le château mais il trouva Voldemort avec une facilité déconcertante.

L'homme était seul.

D'un pas royal et méprisant, Harry s'approcha de lui.

-Harry ! s'exclama Voldemort d'une voix chaude. Bien dormi ?

Il ne répondit pas, lui jetant uniquement un regard incendiaire.

-Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ? grogna le jeune sorcier.

Voldemort s'approcha d'un mouvement sensuel et Harry vit à quel point Tom Riddle était beau. Il ne recula pas et fixa d'un air royalement je-m'en-foutisme le bel homme face à lui. Le Seigneur Ténébreux siffla d'une voix douce :

-Je te garderai ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais… Mais estime-toi heureux si je te libère après le 22 décembre.

Harry lui jeta un regard venimeux de ses prunelles vertes et dit d'une voix mesurée :

-Je vous hais.

Voldemort sourit.

-Moi aussi je te hais et c'est pour ça…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et Harry l'en remercia mentalement. "Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime" semblerait incongru et totalement ridicule dans la bouche de Voldemort. Il n'aime pas, il domine.

Les mangemorts entrèrent alors dans la salle. Ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Trop sans doute. Voldemort sourit à l'expression surprise de Harry et lui dit de se tenir tranquille, ce que le garçon fit bien malgré lui.

-Mangemorts, bienvenue.

Les serviteurs des Ténèbres s'agenouillèrent puis se relevèrent, tournant leurs yeux inquisiteurs à Harry qui les foudroya tous de son regard avadakadavresque.

-Sans doute avez-vous entendu et senti l'explosion de magie pure d'hier soir. Tout s'est bien terminé.

-Maître, demanda un mangemort audacieux, qui est à l'origine de cette… explosion comme vous dites ?

Voldemort sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de du jeune homme, main que ce dernier envoya valdinguer.

-Harry Potter n'était pas spécialement ravi d'être parmi nous.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent bien que légèrement nerveux en souvenir de la puissance de la secousse.

-Mangemorts, aujourd'hui nous allons attaquer le chemin de Traverse. Préparez-vous.

Les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, enthousiastes, s'éloignèrent. Harry détourna le regard et retint un soupir.

Il tourna le dos à Voldemort et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque l'homme le rappela :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Me balader, grogna Harry d'un ton méprisant.

-Endoloris.

Son prisonnier s'effondra et Voldemort écouta d'une oreille attentive ses cris de douleur. Il releva le sort et murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

-Tu vas m'obéir ou je vais devoir le faire moi-même.

Harry lui jeta un tel regard où haine se mélangeait avec dégoût que Voldemort lui-même en fut surpris. Il dit :

-Avant tout, je tiens à te dire que ta petite explosion de magie pure hier soir était assez époustouflante.

Harry l'incendia de nouveau de ses prunelles vertes avant d'étouffer un cri de douleur. Une présence oppressante apparue dans son esprit. Il gémit et tomba à genoux, tentant de lutter. Une voix étrangement distante lui ordonna :

-Arrête donc te lutter, ou je vais devoir te faire du mal.

Mais, têtu comme une mule, il continua vainement à se battre, Voldemort gagnant sans cesse de terrain sur lui. Finalement, après un dernier cri déchirant, Harry fut violemment repoussé au fin fond de son esprit, spectateur malheureux de l'usage que le terrible mage noir ferait de son corps. Il tenta en vain de faire réagir son bien le plus précieux mais Voldemort éclata de rire.

-N'essaie pas, ça ne sert à rien. Viens maintenant.

Alors qu'il voulait refuser, se débattre, son corps obéit docilement à la demande de Voldemort et le suivit. Ce dernier le stoppa juste avant la porte et attrapa ses lèvres en ordonnant à l'esprit de Harry de répondre, ce que son corps s'empressa de faire alors que le garçon avait la nausée.

-Tu es beaucoup mieux ainsi petit ange.

Voldemort et Harry se remirent en route et rejoignirent les mangemorts dans le hall, une main possessive posée sur l'épaule d'un Harry aux yeux vides de toute vie.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Voilà, et un nouveau chap', un ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous saurez me persuader que continuer est ce qu'il y a à faire. 

Bizoos tout le monde !

AD


	3. Note

Je suis désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.  
Ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose d'heureux.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, tout va mal pour moi, autant sur le net que dans ma vie. Mes vacances ont été pénibles et j'ai fait beaucoup de conneries en un temps record.  
Sans compter la cruauté des gens que je côtoie chaque jour. En un mois de temps, je ne compte plus les insultes et les coups que j'ai enduré.  
De ces faits, je me sens passablement déprimée et, je dois avouer que, malgré les efforts de mes proches (je remercie d'ailleurs John pour ce qu'il a fait même si c'était vain), mon état d'esprit est détruit et mon moral au plus bas.  
Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me plaindre, j'évite même car je sais à quel point ça peut être désagréable des fois.  
Mais voilà maintenant que feufeunet est devenu un jouet pour certaines personnes qui veulent y faire la guerre –que le pirate d'Ertis et Charme Discret ne se sente pas visé, c'est bien parce que je pense surtout à lui- j'ai encore davantage perdu.  
J'ai porté la poisse à Moira Serpy-Gryffy, Caromadden, Killis, Funny et Ertis : la preuve, le compte des Tarées du CHUT et sa fic _Les Sœurs du Chaos_ sont menacés de piratage et sont là pour que certains se défoulent. A chaque fois que j'essaie de faire un truc commun avec des amies, ça finit mal.  
Alors je dois vous admettre que l'envie et le besoin d'écrire qui m'animaient ont disparu. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais je crains que ce soit la dernière car je n'ai jamais été dans cet état.  
Ainsi, tous les OS que j'ai fais se sont retrouvés jetés à la corbeille et supprimés, suivi de près par mes fics.  
Oui, et j'en suis désolée, mais j'abandonne totalement l'écriture. Peut-être aurais-je encore le courage d'écrire mon roman bien que j'en doute.  
Peut-être qu'un jour mes doigts auront de nouveau envie d'écrire. Dans ce cas, je garde au cas où mes idées et projets ainsi que le chemin qu'ils devront suivre. Mais je crois que c'est plus un espoir désespéré que quelque chose de concret.

Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour m'avoir lu et encore davantage si vous m'avez laissés une review. J'espère qu'un jour, dans la rue, je vous croiserais et vous reconnaîtrais.

D'ici là, bon courage et bon chemin à vous.

AD vs AV


	4. Pas vraiment soimême, pas vraiment v

**Note d'auteur :** Hello tout le monde ! Et oui, finalement je reviens, pleins d'idées dans la tête et une plume déterminée comme jamais. J'ai décidé de ne pas supprimer la note précédente ainsi ceux pour qui je suis dans les Alerts seront au courant de cette Update. Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont poussés à continuer, à toutes ses reviews semblables à des gifles... Snifeuh !

_Blablabla_ : télépathie

**ATTENTION :** Il y a un LEMON à la fin de ce chapitre... Alors vous serez prévenu.

**Chapitre 2 :** Pas vraiment soi-même, pas vraiment vivant

Harry sentit aussitôt les bras de Voldemort autour de sa taille. Il ne réagit pas, restant gentiment immobile.

Il rouvrit les yeux et il découvrit le chemin de Traverse. Une boule douloureuse grossit dans sa gorge. Ne pouvant communiquer que par télépathie, il pénétra l'esprit de Tom et le supplia.

_S'il vous plaît non !_

Son ravisseur haussa un sourcil.

_Et pourquoi je t'obéirai ?_

Harry sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Il y avait tant d'enfants qui venaient faire des courses de dernières minutes pour Poudlard…

_Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !_

Voldemort prit un air intéressé.

_Absolument tout ? Comme ?_

Harry, empli d'un désespoir chronique étouffant, chercha quelque chose qui pourrait aider Tom à abandonner cette idée.

_Tout ce que tu veux. Même…_

Le "petit ange à son Voldy" déglutit péniblement mentalement alors qu'il comprit ce qu'IL voulait.

_Même te répondre. Même t'appeler Maître._

Le garçon passa du tutoiement au vouvoiement et vice-versa sans vraiment faire attention, paniqué. Voldemort effectua un sourire étrange.

_Promet-le-moi sur ton honneur de sorcier Harry._

Le Survivant prit son courage à deux mains.

_Que mon honneur de sorcier soit bafoué si je venais à rompre ma promesse. J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, laisse ces gens tranquilles !_

Voldemort eut un sourire mauvais.

_Pas question._

_Quoi ? _

_Comment pouvais-tu croire que je ferai ce que tu me demandais ?_

Harry retint ses larmes. Il baissa la tête. Le Seigneur Ténébreux glissa sa main à sa taille. Harry aurait tellement voulu le repousser mais la pression que l'homme posait sur lui l'en empêchait.

Il y eut des craquements sonores et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix arrivèrent, arrêtant temporairement les massacres que les mangemorts avaient commencés.

-Harry !

La voix de Remus fit relever la tête aux autres membres qui regardèrent les deux silhouettes vacillantes surplombant le massacre. Voldemort les regarda, un sourire cruel aux lèvres mais Harry ne bougea pas. Remus s'approcha d'un pas rapide de lui et grogna au tyran :

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

Voldemort éclata de rire alors qu'Harry regardait Remus de ses yeux vides.

-Oh rien de très particulier, j'ai juste pris possession de son corps et de son esprit.

Remus regarda celui qu'il considérait comme son fils tout en relevant sa baguette.

-Laissez-le !

Voldemort sourit.

-Oh non, maintenant que je l'ai, il m'appartient.

Le loup-garou semblait sur le point de jeter un sort à Tom mais le Seigneur Noir avait tout prévu. Le corps de son prisonnier se plaça instinctivement devant lui et Remus baissa sa baguette.

-Harry, bats-toi, tu es capable de le repousser !

Aucune réaction dans ses prunelles mortes. Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Vous voulez vraiment qu'il se tue en essayant de me repousser ? Quelle belle preuve d'amour !

Remus regarda une dernière fois Harry avant de baisser les bras. Le mage noir maintenait Harry loin de son propre corps d'une poigne de fer. Aucun espoir.

-Remus, aide-nous !

La voix de McGonagall perça ses pensées et il se mit à se battre.

_Voldemort, vous allez me le payer._

Ledit Voldemort haussa un sourcil.

_Tiens, tu oublies le tutoiement ?_

_Lâchez-moi !_

En effet, Lord Voldemort venait de saisir de nouveau la taille fine de Harry dont la tête se posa sur le bras de son tortionnaire.

_Arrête !_

_Décide toi entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, s'il te plaît Harry !_

_Foutez-moi la paix ! Vous me le paierez !_

_Et ta promesse Harry ?_

La garçon se tut. Une douleur sans fin s'attisait dans son corps et il supplia une nouvelle fois :

_Ne les tuez pas. S'il vous plaît…_

Tom sourit.

_Alors tu devras payer à leur place les dégâts qu'ils auront fait dans mes rangs._

Harry se tut. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

_J'accepte._

-O-

Remus était miné. Tout d'abord Harry était bien vivant mais sans aucun doute malmené et l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse à une telle époque de l'année avait fait des morts. Trop de morts. Mais eux aussi avaient fait des dégâts chez les mangemorts. Ce fut à ce moment là que Remus comprit quelque chose.

-Mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… je suis sûr que Voldemort va faire payer à Harry les dégâts qu'on a causé.

Sa phrase créa un certain éclat pendant la réunion. Personne n'avait en effet pensé à cela mais hélas ça ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à la mentalité de Voldemort. Remus s'avachit sur son fauteuil et sombra dans ses obscures pensées. Une main douce sur son bras lui fit relever les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Rem', il s'en sortira. Il s'en est toujours sorti.

Mais la voix de Tonks n'amenait aucun enthousiasme. De plus, ses cheveux gris ternes et ses yeux noirs manquaient de vitalité. Ils s'enlacèrent tout en pensant à Harry, aux tourments qu'il devait vivre, à l'horreur qui se passait en lui.

-O-

Harry réapparut dans un hall à présent familier pour lui, collé au corps de Voldemort qui avait, au cours de la bataille, repris son apparence de serpent.

-Parfait.

Ce fut le seul mot que prononça Voldemort et il l'avait dit en jetant un regard carnassier à Harry. Le garçon déglutit et détourna les yeux, un des seuls mouvements possibles si le Lord lui laissait un peu de maîtrise. En un claquement de doigts, Harry fut soulevé par deux mangemorts qui l'emmenèrent à la suite du Lord Ténébreux. Sans la moindre capacité de se débattre, le Survivant se sentait comme une poupée sans le moindre intérêt. Quoique ce n'était peut-être pas l'avis de tout le monde car plusieurs regards le reluquaient dans son dos.

Harry fut posé au sol près de Voldemort qu'il fixa un long moment de ses prunelles vertes. Il détourna le regard mais sentait sur son corps celui, brûlant, de sa Némésis.

-Excellents, vous avez été excellents. Bella, quel est le bilan ?

La mangemorte commença à parler d'une voix rapide :

-Nous avons fait une centaine de morts environ et au moins le double de blessés. Nous n'avons pu tuer aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix mais nous en avons blessé une dizaine. De notre côté… Nous avons perdu une dizaine des nôtres, soit morts soit capturés. Nous avons également une trentaine de blessés.

Harry déglutit péniblement sous le regard moqueur et satisfait de Voldemort. Les mangemorts sortirent -soulagés de ne pas avoir eu droit à une séance de tortures- et Harry se sentit vaciller. Tom le rattrapa au moment où il allait toucher le sol et l'embrassa. Le plus jeune se détendit doucement dans les bras de son aîné tandis qu'un froid trompeur s'insinuait dans son cœur, frappant de nouveau de sa magie douce.

_Que compte-tu faire ?_

_Harry, Harry, Harry… Tu es bien impatient. Mais je vais te le dire : te faire payer l'attaque._

Harry frissonna et remarqua qu'il était dans la chambre de Voldemort. Ce fut à se moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était libre. La joie qu'il ressentit s'évapora comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit de quelle manière Tom, qui avait repris son apparence d'adolescent, le regardait. Il avança vers lui mais Harry, terrifié, recula.

-Tsss, petit ange, tu avais promis.

Le garçon baissa la tête, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues pâles. Voldemort -ou plutôt Tom- lui releva le menton dans un geste presque doux. Il croisa les émeraudes remplies de larmes et les essuya en un mouvement quasiment tendre. Harry murmura :

-Je suis vôtre, Maître.

Il agrémenta sa phrase d'une inclinaison de la tête. Tom eut un nouveau sourire carnassier et il emmena Harry sur le lit. L'instant d'après, pris d'une terreur étrange, il tenta de fuir mais Voldemort le remit sur le dos et s'allongea sur lui, ses yeux noirs aux flammes dansantes fixant ceux verts, inondés de peur et d'appréhension. Il saisit doucement les lèvres du Survivant qui était loin de faire le fier. Tom s'efforça de glisser un sortilège en Harry pour qu'il soit détendu sans qu'il ne le remarque. Le garçon s'apaisa doucement car pour une fois c'était une chaleur certaine qui émanait de leur baiser. Harry ferma les yeux et osa approfondir lui-même le baiser, s'étonnant de la satisfaction du Seigneur Ténèbreux qui, pourtant, était loin d'aimer être mené. Tom marmonna un sort entre deux longs baisers et ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre. Harry tressaillit un moment avant de se laisser aller dans les bras chauds et confortables de Tom. Voldemort effectua un sourire étrange. Il commençait à apprécier Harry. Et il se demandait si la punition devait être douloureuse ou simplement démonstrative de ce qui l'attendait s'il continuait sur son chemin.

L'homme secoua la tête et décida de mener lui-même la danse.

Voldemort quitta presque à regret les lèvres accueillantes de Harry et posa sur la peau du cou de petits baisers qui le firent gémir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse en profiter, Tom arrêta et murmura à l'oreille de Harry :

-Tu aimes n'est ce pas ? Et tu te détestes pour cela.

Le Survivant ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer ses reproches intérieurs. Voldemort posa ses lèvres sur son front tandis que ses mains caressaient la moindre parcelle du corps de Harry qui gémissait sans cesse, toutes ses voix internes moqueuses évaporées. Une main aventureuse se glissa vers le bas-ventre de Harry qui poussa un long gémissement, ce qui excita Tom encore davantage.

Voldemort, avec une douceur étrangère à son habitude, retourna Harry qui se raidit légèrement.

-Calme-toi, petit ange.

Il ne dit pas qu'il allait faire attention car c'était totalement ridicule et que ça ne se passerait jamais ainsi. Harry l'entendit quand même et crispa les paupières. L'instant d'après, il poussait un cri. D'un seul mouvement sans équivoque, Tom s'enfonça en Harry. Le garçon poussa un long gémissement. Secoué de pleurs silencieux, ses doigts crispés sur les draps, il sentit Tom entamer un lent va-et-vient s'accélérant qui lui arracha un sanglot. Voldemort ne fit pas attention à la douleur qu'il éveilla en Harry, trop occupé à son plaisir. Il lacéra son dos de ses ongles et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Tu es étroit… Salazar que c'est bon !

Harry enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, empli d'une terrible douleur qu'il estimait pourtant mérité. Alors que Voldemort sortait de lui pour mieux rentrer de nouveau, il ferma ses yeux pleins de larmes, tout son être se crispant. Tom, sentant le corps de l'adolescent se resserrer autour de lui, se libéra au plus profond de son prisonnier.

Il se rendit alors compte que Harry semblait avoir mal. Il haussa les épaules en ignorant ce petit pincement au cœur qu'il ressentait et rabattit sur eux les draps. Il attrapa sa taille fine et le prit contre lui. Loin de le repousser, Harry vint se nicher au creux de ses bras, à moitié conscient, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, cherchant du réconfort.

Voldemort l'enserra doucement. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les rêves.

A SUIVRE !

Voilà voilà... (va se cacher pour éviter les tomates pour son first lemon)

Je veux beaucoup de reviews ! J'exige un salaire de... 15 reviews ? (sourire innocent) Vu les stats de cette fic, c'est pas la mort de mettre une review, même avec seulement "la suite"...

Au fait, je cherche un boss en anglais, qui aime lire des HPLV en anglais et qui se sent capable de relire ma traduction de "The Last Hope" et d'y enlever les mauvaises fautes...

Enfin bizoos et à la prochaine. Encore merci.

AD vs AV


	5. Où quand Voldemort lutte contre ses

**Auteur :** La génialissime personne qui écrit n'est autre que... moi !  
**Nom de la fic :** Âmes entrelacées  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi... Et pourtant... Je les voudrais ces persos seulement s'ils étaient pas résolument hétéro !  
**Rating :** Hum, M bien valu !  
**Genre :** Romance... Drama et Tragedy bien sûr. Un peu d'Action... Plein de choses en fait !  
**Couple :** HP/LV bien sûr ! Et un peu de HP/OC mais on peut pas appeler ça une relation...  
**Résumé :** Ralala, Harry Potter n'a pas de chance, vraiment ! Se faire enlever à la minute même de ses 17 ans par son pire ennemi et découvrir le plan macabre de celui-ci tout en essayant de repousser les avances... Vraiment, il est maudit ! HP/LV

* * *

**_ATTENTION :_** CECI EST UN SLASH ET IL Y A AUSSI DES LEMONS PAR LA SUITE ALORS LES ETROITS D'ESPRIT ET LES HOMOPHOBES FERAIENT BIEN DE NE PAS RESTER UN INSTANT DE PLUS SUR CETTE PAGE ET D'ALLER LIRE QUELQUES FICS BIEN HETERO.

* * *

Le couple HPLV : Oui, on dirait Voldy regrette et tout et tout... Mais est ce que Voldy acceptera ce "pincement au coeur" et ce qu'il veut dire avant de perdre Harry ? Là est la question...

* * *

**Note :** Je préviens tous les auteurs que les lecteurs deviennent dangereux ! Attention chers confrères avant qu'un de VOS reviewers vous attaquent avec l'arme la plus dangereuse qu'il soit... La calculette ! (Clin d'oeil à Flay67)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Où quand Voldemort lutte contre ses sentiments**

* * *

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il n'y avait plus de corps brûlant contre lui comme quand il s'était endormi. Il faisait glacial… A moins que ce soit à l'intérieur de son corps qu'il ressentait ce froid. Car la couverture de soie verte rabattue sur lui émettait une certaine chaleur… qu'il ne percevait pas. Il frissonna, et consentit à quitter sa position fœtal pour se redresser, frissonnant. Une douleur intense le frappa. Il retint un cri de douleur. Peu à peu, la souffrance s'évanouit, laisse Harry pantelant. Le garçon se leva difficilement et réussit à s'habiller maladroitement. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et, avec un gémissement de douleur, il se recroquevilla.

-O-

Voldemort, faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, tentait de faire le vide en lui. Harry avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était devenu magnifique et la partie de son adolescence qui lui restait était vivement attirée par ce gosse.

Voldemort détruisit un vase. Vase qui n'avait rien à faire ici d'ailleurs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jura et se promit que dès que son prisonnier serait sur pieds, il lui ferait payer tous ces sentiments confus qu'il éveillait en lui.

Tom sortit de son bureau et descendit aux cachots avec la ferme intention de torturer un des moldus de Harry, sachant que ça le blesserait plus que tout le reste.

Il ouvrit la porte du cachots et vit la famille du Survivant tressaillir. Vernon se dressa face à Voldemort et se mit à crier, comme un fou, devenant violet :

-Relâchez ma famille immédiatement espèce de monstre !

-Endoloris.

La voix de Voldemort, impassible, claqua. Le moldu s'effondra au sol en hurlant et en se convulsant. La femme et le cachalot qui leur servait d'enfant sursautèrent et regardèrent avec appréhension le sorcier maléfique et Vernon. Tom sourit avec cruauté. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer…

-O-

Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il les frotta et sortit du sommeil. Quand son regard se posa sur le soleil, haut dans le ciel, il comprit qu'il s'était rendormi. Le garçon se redressa et se mit face au miroir. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment lui qu'il voyait. Deux jours qu'il était là et il avait changé. Ses joues étaient creusées par les larmes et la rudesse des épreuves qu'il traversait, ses cheveux tombaient mollement sur ses épaules, sans le moindre éclat qui d'habitude les caractérisait et de grands cernes bleutés s'étendaient paresseusement sous ses yeux qui ne brillaient plus.

Il poussa un long soupir en remarquant qu'il flottait dans ses vêtements et que ses côtes étaient saillantes. Il rejeta ses cheveux noirs en arrière et ferma les yeux.

Il était las. Las de cette douleur, de cette horreur.

Une douleur brûlant doucement sa cicatrice le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Voldemort était heureux. Il torturait quelqu'un apparemment. Une image se forma dans son esprit. Un homme assez gros qui se tordait de douleur au sol, sous le regard inquiet d'une femme maigre et d'un garçon qui ressemblait à un cachalot sans oublier celui, cruel, de Voldemort.

Harry rouvrit les yeux en poussa un faible :

-Non !

Il referma les yeux et une larme roula sur sa joue.

-O-

Voldemort, avec son ancienne apparence, venait de jeter un sort de magie noire et le prisonnier crachait du sang par saccade. Il allait lancer un sort semblable au Sectusempra lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et qu'un cri l'interrompit :

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Tom se retourna, prêt à tuer celui qui avait osé le déranger et haussa un sourcil en voyant que ce n'était que Harry. Il s'avança d'un pas félin vers lui, dédaignant sa victime qui haletait. Il le bloqua contre un mur et chuchota quelques paroles à son oreille tout en souriant méchamment. Harry tenta de se débattre mais Voldemort se saisit de ses poignets et les immobilisa.

-Tu tombes bien Harry, je m'ennuyais.

Le garçon tressaillit et eut un soubresaut quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lécha sa lèvre. Il détourna la tête, le cœur douloureux.

Pétunia poussa un cri strident et s'évanouit à la suite de Vernon et Dudley.

Voldemort ne fit pas attention aux moldus et força Harry à le regarder. Le Survivant, les paupières gonflées de larmes, voulut supplier Tom d'arrêter mais lorsque le mage noir lécha de nouveau ses lèvres fermés, les mots s'emmêlèrent sur sa langue et prirent un goût fade. Il gémit faiblement :

-Arrête !

Voldemort ne répondit pas mais en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon. Deux perles cristallines roulèrent sur les joues du Gryffondor alors que le corps de Tom se serrait contre celui du plus jeune.

-Lâche-moi !

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'obéit à personne. Il mordit violemment la lèvre de Harry qui étouffa un cri de douleur. L'instant d'après un liquide sucré mais pourtant au goût métallique glissa dans sa gorge et il s'étouffa à moitié même si Voldemort ne le relâcha pas. L'homme chuchota à son oreille :

-Tu es magnifique Harry… Et dire que c'est moi qui ai eu le droit à ta pureté…

Tom caressa sa peau douce sous sa chemise et le plus jeune sursauta. Voldemort était trop près de lui. Il avait violé son innocence, il lui avait volé ce qui lui restait et ça ne lui suffisait pas. Le Survivant se sentait si souillé qu'il se rejeta hors de l'étreinte du Seigneur des Ténèbres et prit la fuite.

Tom regarda Harry s'enfuir avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Il aimait le pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais un étrange pincement au cœur lui fit détourner le regard. Il sortit du cachot et suivit le chemin qu'avait emprunté le garçon. Il avait à faire.

-O-

Harry s'enferma dans la chambre, seule pièce connue et ouvrit la première porte qu'il trouva : une salle de bain. Il s'y barricada et resta un long moment à reprendre son souffle, tremblant, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il quitta ses vêtements et s'avança vers la douche. Il ouvrit les robinets et un filet d'eau brûlante roula sur son dos. Il tressaillit sous la chaleur et la douleur qu'elle provoquait. Il vit un savon sur une petite étagère et il se lava lentement, grimaçant à chaque fois que le savon piquait la peau écorchée de son dos. Il fit mousser ses cheveux énergiquement avant de laisse l'eau le débarrasser du gel douche. L'eau ruissela le long de son corps, Harry étant apaisé malgré que la sensation de saleté perdure. Sa main glissa contre les carreaux humides et il baissa la tête, empli d'amertume.

Comment pouvait-il aimer Voldemort ? Que ce soit sous sa forme séduisante d'adolescent, hélas éphémère ou sous celle, qu'il retrouvait une fois rempli de haine et de rancœur, celle d'un serpent ? Il ne savait pas. Seulement le sentiment était bien là. Et il ne pouvait pas lutter. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un gémissement qui se situait entre le ton dépité et celui douloureux.

Tom ouvrit la porte de la chambre, conscient qu'Harry, aveuglé de douleur, avait couru au hasard vers le seul endroit connu et il balaya la pièce vide du regard. Il entendit alors un clapotement d'eau s'écrasant sur le sol venant de la salle d'eau. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et défit le sort de verrou inconsciemment posé sur la porte et il l'entrouvrit. Il aperçut, à travers de la vapeur, un corps nu, sous l'eau. Il ferma les yeux, pour ne pas succomber à une des pulsions de ce corps d'adolescent bourré d'hormones. Mais déjà, il quittait sa cape et s'avançait silencieusement vers Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de reluquer d'un œil vicieux le corps à la peau doré qui s'offrait à lui. Le Survivant s'étira en un mouvement félin et Voldemort se sentit tout émoustillé. Le garçon allait arrêter l'eau quand deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, emprisonnant ses mains et que deux lèvres brûlantes se posaient sur son cou. Harry se retourna lentement et frissonna en croisant le regard de Voldemort. Il l'examina alors. Ses cheveux noirs, collés à ses épaules et son visage par l'eau, ses yeux ténébreux brillants étrangement, sa chemise de soie verte trempée épousant parfaitement son torse, son pantalon noir moulant son corps… Harry sentit un élan d'un sentiment étrange l'envahir.

Presque inconsciemment, il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Voldemort l'accueillit dans ses bras embrassa doucement son front brûlant tandis que Harry se blottissait contre lui, sa tête dans son cou. Tom caressa son dos, effleurant les blessures qu'il avait lui-même causé et il sourit. Il murmura à l'oreille de son prisonnier :

-Tu es à moi, Harry, seulement à moi.

Le concerné tressaillit et tenta de s'échapper de l'étreinte terrible de Voldemort mais ce dernier le plaqua contre la paroi carrelée de la douche. Le Survivant glapit et essaya de s'arracher à la poigne fatale du Seigneur des Ténèbres, étant elle-même une menace de mort. Harry ferma les yeux et cessa de se débattre, conscient de son infériorité et il se lamenta sur lui-même. Il aimait un homme qui jamais ne partagerait ses sentiments, trop occupé à tuer, trop obnubilé par la haine. L'homme en question reprenait son apparence de serpent et glissa sa main vers les fesses de Harry. Avec un cri de protestation, le poing du Survivant s'écrasa sur la joue de Voldemort –qui avait quitté ses habits- qui grogna et lui fit tourner le dos avant de le plaquer de nouveau contre les carreaux glacés. Harry gémit et tenta de repousser Tom mais IL bloqua ses mains dans son dos meurtri. Le garçon, incapable de lutter, sentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre lui, particulièrement quelque chose de dur et brûlant contre sa cuisse, près de ses fesses. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Voldemort profita de ce moment-là pour s'enfoncer brutalement dans le corps de Harry. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement de pure douleur en même temps que Tom poussait un gémissement de satisfaction.

Et la douleur arriva, telle une lame de feu. Elle dévasta le jeune garçon, laissant cascader des larmes le long de son visage crispé de souffrance. La joue soutenue par la paroi de la salle de bain, il se laissa aller à des pleurs violents.

Voldemort, lui, effectuait des va et vient rapides, brutaux et saccadés, profitant pleinement du moment, dégustant la douleur qu'il devinait en Harry. Puis, se sentant lentement enserré par le corps de son prisonnier, il jouit après un dernier va et vient des plus agressifs.

Il attira le garçon à lui et le serra dans ses bras, essoufflé, tandis qu'Harry laissait ses larmes aller à leur guise.

Tom, se rendant compte qu'il se faisait, sourit et poussa le Survivant qui s'effondra au sol, sanglotant. Voldemort se sécha et d'un sort se rhabilla. Il contempla alors l'humain couché à ses pieds. Il sourit et le releva brutalement. Il utilisa un sort pour que ses vêtements reviennent sur lui et que son corps redevienne sec avant de le jeter au milieu de la chambre. Le Survivant poussa un long gémissement.

-Endoloris.

La voix était sans appel. Et la douleur qui traversa Harry fut au delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la haine brûlante de Voldemort envers lui qui avait grimpé d'un cran suite à des sentiments douloureux… Ou alors était-ce simplement une envie ardente. Epuisé, son corps en souffrance plus que jamais, décida de se protéger de cette trop grande douleur : peu à peu, la vision de la chambre disparut, les lumières se tamisèrent et il sombra dans les Ténèbres.

-O-

Quand, doucement, il reprit conscience avec la réalité, il était immobile sur le sol, la joue posée sur quelque chose de rêche. Harry poussa un gémissement alors que ses membres endoloris le lançaient et qu'une douleur intense traversait son corps.

-Endoloris.

La voix fut simplement présente. Sans intonation ni même colère ou rage. Il faisait juste ce qu'il fallait. Harry eut juste le temps de voir Voldemort, le regard ennuyé mais un peu colérique posé sur lui, assis sur le lit, détaillant nonchalamment ses ongles, de nouveau dans son apparence d'adolescent avant d'être plaqué au sol et de sentir la terrible douleur dans chacun de ses membres. Aveuglé par le mal qui envahissait brutalement son corps, empli d'un désarroi profond qui lui vrillait le cœur, il réussit à trouver au fond de son âme la force de hurler :

-Pourquoi ?

Voldemort ne lui répondit pas, intensifiant le sort. Harry ne put retenir un sanglot. La douleur du Doloris n'y était pas pour grand chose. Non, c'est son cœur qui semblait gonfler, grossir douloureusement avant de voler en éclats.

Il ferma les yeux, priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et pour ce qu'il se réveille. Mais la souffrance qui déchirait son âme le persuadait qu'il vivait vraiment, qu'il n'était pas dans quelques machinations ou rêves bizarres. Mais la douleur, aussi étonnant que cela soit, ne venait pas du sort mais de ses sentiments déchus.

Car Harry Potter s'était fait une raison : oui, lui, le Survivant, aimait Lord Voldemort ou du moins Tom… Il aimait cette forme d'adolescent… Mais aimait-il Voldemort ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, cela devenait d'un compliqué…

Le garçon avait envie d'éclater en sanglots. Sa vie n'était donc pas suffisamment compliquée comme ça, il fallait qu'il tombe amoureux de l'assassin de tant de gens, de ce monstre qui avait réduit à néant sa famille et sa vie ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était malheureux et même le Doloris ne parvenait pas à faire naître en lui une quelconque étincelle de haine ou de rage… Pour lui, c'était fini : il voulait juste se laisser envelopper par le sortilège, se laisser couler, sombrer avec l'espoir qu'un jour, Voldemort se décide à venir l'en sortir, inconsciemment ou non.

Mais au fond, c'était peine perdu. Il le savait. Son cœur sombrait déjà dans sa poitrine. Tom ne l'aimerait jamais, il le haïssait, voulait juste le dominer… l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse.

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le Doloris s'arrêta, mais pas la douleur qui envahissait le cœur et l'âme de Harry. Le garçon se recroquevilla, laissant à son chagrin libre court. Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit Tom s'avancer vers lui. L'homme s'accroupit et, posant sa main sur la joue de l'enfant détruit, il le regarda et chuchota :

-Tu ose me demander pourquoi Harry Potter ?

Le Survivant ne répondit pas mais Voldemort n'attendait pas de réponses. D'un geste brusque, Tom redressa à moitié l'adolescent, serrant plus que nécessaire sa gorge, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux et à le regarder.

Harry ouvrit péniblement ses beaux yeux verts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres déglutit. Le jeune garçon essaya de repousser sa Némésis mais sa force l'avait étrangement déserté. Sans résistance, il s'effondra dans les bras de Voldemort qui, inconsciemment, le serra. Il le fixa et eut deux envies contradictoires auxquels il céderait l'une après l'autre. Et, lentement, il cueillit les lèvres pulpeuses d'Harry, les écrasant des siennes. L'adolescent sursauta et tenta de s'écarter, de repousser Tom mais, étant vidé, il finit par approfondir lui-même le baiser, y prenant presque goût. Voldemort le repoussa brutalement et Harry s'effondra au sol, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne t'y habitue pas Harry Potter, ça ne sera jamais fréquent. Endoloris !

Harry poussa un cri de douleur et de désarroi. A travers sa douleur, le faible espoir qu'il avait senti naître dans sa poitrine se brisa. Son cœur se serra alors que son âme se perdait dans les Ténèbres obscures et qu'il frôlait en un ballet terriblement dangereux et sensuel la mort.

"Ce n'est pas gagné.. Pas encore…"

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Au fait, je recherche quelqu'un doué en anglais pour superviser ma traduction... Contactez-moi, c'est URGENT !

Voici un extrait du prochain chapitre.

**

* * *

Tant de choses pénètrent son esprit qu'il ne voit plus les yeux noirs, juste ces souvenirs qui l'emmènent dans des recoins perdus de son âme. Il s'y perd. Mais les yeux ténébreux, bien qu'invisibles, le guident dans ce chaos, et l'emportent vers un calme relatif, un endroit protégé.**

**Il a envie de souffler, de pouvoir se reposer. Voir toute sa vie l'a ébranlé. **

**Mais les prunelles ne veulent pas qu'il se repose. Elles jurent, elles l'encouragent, le poussent vers un souvenir flou, un souvenir qu'il avait voulu oublier. Un souvenir interdit. **

**Instinctivement, il se bat, refuse d'avance, se borne, prend peur. Il ne veut pas, quelque chose au fond de lui le rebute, ne veut pas qu'il aille là-bas. **

**Malgré l'allégresse qui l'envahit, malgré l'insouciance qu'il ressent, il sait que cette chose ne doit pas être vue. Elle doit rester secrète, elle doit se faire oublier. Il a oublié ce qu'elle contient, mais il sait qu'elle doit être négligée. **

**Mais le regard ténébreux insiste, le pousse, le presse. Alors, pas hésitant après pas incertain, il avance. Il effleure de la main la sphère argentée. Elle tressaille sous ses doigts. Alors, lentement, il la prend et l'attire à lui, malgré son inconscient qui lui dicte de la lâcher prestement.**

* * *

Voilà... Maintenant, review ! 15, comme la dernière fois.

Gros bizoos à tous.

AD


	6. La révélation de la Prophétie

**Auteur :** La génialissime personne qui écrit n'est autre que... moi !  
**Nom de la fic :** Âmes entrelacées  
**Rating :** Hum, M en prévisions...  
**Genre :** Romance... Drama et Tragedy bien sûr. Un peu d'Action... Plein de choses en fait !  
**Couple :** HP/LV bien sûr ! Et un peu de HP/OC mais on peut pas appeler ça une relation...  
**Disclaimer :** Je suis obligée ? Vraiment ? Bon ben... RiennemappartientdésoléemêmesijerêvedavoirVoldyamoimaisc'estqu'unrêveaussil'espoirfaitvivre... Comment ça, j'ai pas articulé ? Oh laissez tomber... Rien est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Ralala, Harry Potter n'a pas de chance, vraiment ! Se faire enlever à la minute même de ses 17 ans par son pire ennemi et découvrir le plan macabre de celui-ci tout en essayant de repousser les avances... Vraiment, il est maudit ! HP/LV

* * *

**_ATTENTION :_** CECI EST UN SLASH ET IL Y A AUSSI DES LEMONS PAR LA SUITE ALORS LES ETROITS D'ESPRIT ET LES HOMOPHOBES FERAIENT BIEN DE NE PAS RESTER UN INSTANT DE PLUS SUR CETTE PAGE ET D'ALLER LIRE QUELQUES FICS BIEN HETERO.

* * *

**Note de l'auteuse totalement folle :** Mes vacances ont été géniales ! J'ai vu ma best à Paris (t'embrasse fort Soso) et du coup j'arrête pas de penser aux lapins bleus et aux éléphants roses... C'est grave docteurs pour une auteuse qui fait dans le drame ? mdr. Un dernier détail : je ne traduis pas cette fic, elle est entièrement de moi. Vu qu'une revieweuse le pensait, je fais le clair la dessus.  
Autre détail : ce chapitre n'est pas génial génial, il n'y a absolument pas d'action (pas dans CE sens là espèces de pervers que vous êtes, vous autres lecteurs mdr)... C'est un chapitre pourtant essentiel... et transitif. Bizoos à tous ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 :** La révélation de la Prophétie

* * *

Harry gémit faiblement. Il se retourna, tentant d'échapper à cette odeur entêtante et à cette chaleur brûlante. Mais deux bras –en était-ce vraiment ?- s'enroulèrent autour de sa fine taille et l'attirèrent à nouveau contre un corps –était-ce tout de même cela ?- ardent. Il sentait un torse –tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait- contre son dos mais pas n'importe quel torse, un torse terriblement fort et musclé. Il cessa de se débattre, abandonnant, sachant où cela l'emmènerait : à s'épuiser alors que l'autre s'amuserait de ses efforts vains. 

Il se désintéressa des bras autour de sa taille avec difficulté car ils apportaient la chaleur et la chaleur était douloureuse. Il sentit une main effleurer son front, y cueillant quelques perles de sueur. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était brûlant. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement, tentant d'écarter le tissu qui lui donnait terriblement chaud. Un main délicate et une voix qui le grondait tendrement faisaient partie du corps qui rabattit sur lui l'étoffe. Il gémit de protestation, baigné de sueur, tremblant sans cesse, tel une feuille caressée par le vent d'hiver qui n'arrive à se résigner à la cueillir. Il ne supportait pas cette chaleur étouffante et tentait de parler bien que sa voix meurt dans sa gorge à chaque fois.

Une main fraîche et humide d'eau glacée –il chercha son contact presque désespérément- vint effleurer son front trempé. Quelqu'un le souleva doucement et approcha de ses lèvres un verre d'eau. Peut-être était-ce dû à la proximité d'eau glacée mais il ne rejeta pas le corps brûlant contre lui. Le verre s'inclina et le liquide froid coula dans la bouche de Harry qui poussa un soupir presque soulagé. Il avala avec hâte mais la main écarta le verre sous ses gémissements de protestation. Une voix –qu'il ne discernait pas totalement- le disputait doucement, l'enjoignant à boire plus lentement. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il avait écouté et compris le sens de son ordre, elle inclina de nouveau le gobelet et le garçon, les yeux fermés, savoura le froid que provoquait l'eau sur sa langue. On le rallongea doucement et on remit l'étoffe sur son corps, ignorant ses faibles protestations. Un poids s'ôta de la matière molle sous son dos tremblant et une voix inconnue l'enjoignit à venir parler avec lui. Bien qu'il ait du mal à tout comprendre, Harry mémorisa leur conversation.

-Maître, c'est inconsidéré, il est brûlant de fièvre… Que lui avez-vous fait pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ?

-Ne discute pas mes ordres imbécile ! siffla ledit Maître.

-Pardonnez-moi Maître, mes habitudes de médicomage ont repris le dessus et m'ont fait perdre la raison. Je n'ai pas su pas rester à ma place.

-Et bien vas-y, parle ! Que doit-on lui faire ?

-Lui faire absorber une ou deux potions mais il est possible qu'il ne se remette pas avant demain, il est dans un état criti…

-DEBROUILLE TOI POUR QU'IL SOIT SUR PIED DES CET APRES-MIDI SINON TU LE SENTIRA PASSER !

L'homme se recroquevilla et se dépêcha d'aller trouver le jeune garçon tremblant de fièvre dans un grand lit de soie verte. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole au contenu verdâtre douteux et tenta de le faire avaler au faible adolescent avachi dans le lit. Le Maître, agacé, ôta la potion des mains du médicomage et s'assit, près du visage crispé de son prisonnier. D'une main douce, il souleva la tête du garçon et glissa la potion entre ses lèvres rougies par la fièvre. Voyant le visage se tordre de dégoût, il écrasa les lèvres de son amant avec les siennes pour l'empêcher de recracher la potion et, entre autre, pour qu'il l'avale. Il déglutit finalement et l'homme quitta presque à regret les lèvres douces. Il se releva et jeta un regard froid au medicomage.

-Alors ?

-Il… Il… Il faut attendre Seigneur.

-Combien de temps ?

-Je… Je ne saurais dire. Tout dépend de la résistance du garçon.

Le Maître jeta un regard à l'adolescent tremblant et dit sèchement :

-Va-t-en maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir. Reviens en début d'après-midi pour contrôler son état.

Le médicomage s'éclipsa vite fait et le Seigneur se laissa tomber sur le lit, soudain las. Il attira à lui le corps tremblant de fièvre et, le serrant presque possessivement et tendrement, il s'endormit.

-O-

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait étrangement vidé mais sain. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais il diminua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était calé contre un autre être humain. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit que Tom Jedusor le serrait possessivement, presque amoureusement contre son torse. Harry eut un faible sourire et il repoussa une mèche noire qui tombait sur le visage de Voldemort. Ses paupières camouflaient ses yeux noirs aux reflets rougeâtres et l'adolescent était presque soulagé de ne pas avoir à remarquer le regard cruel qu'il posait sur lui.

Harry frissonna. Des flashs pénétraient brusquement sa vision, lui rappelant cette douloureuse scène sous la douche et ce qui s'en suivit, ainsi que ce fameux soir après le Chemin de Traverse. Harry eut envie de vomir et, doucement, il s'extirpa des bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tremblant, il se dirigea vers le lavabo et respira un longuement, ses doigts crispés sur le marbre. Il mit son visage dans l'eau plusieurs fois, ses cheveux collés sur ses tempes, tremblant désespérément.

Brusquement, le faisant sursauter, deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, l'attirant contre un torse fort et des doigts coururent sur sa propre poitrine. Harry étouffa un cri de surprise. Il s'aperçut alors, en regardant dans le miroir, que Voldemort, la tête penchée, le menton calé sur sa tête, le regardait de cet air de prédateur, ses cheveux de jais balayait sa tête et caressait sa nuque. Harry s'apprêtait à parler mais Tom se mit face à lui et le regarda de ses yeux noirs.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent eut l'impression d'y plonger. C'était un puit sans fond, sans chaleur ni douceur. Il y avait certes des reflets rouges mais également des verts et des argentés. Ses prunelles étincelaient, glacées et glaciales, et de tendres courants argentés parcouraient l'étendue calme de cet océan de Ténèbres. Mais il y avait tant d'autres choses dans ces yeux qui lui semblaient à la fois familier et si inconnus. Des sentiments étranges, refoulés. Mais surtout, des sentiments faux, pour faire croire à une faiblesse inexistante et pour se jeter sur lui, sans se rendre compte que l'on n'avait aucune chance. Ainsi il capturait sa proie et, lentement, l'emmenait dans un ballet mortel où, invariablement, l'attaquant se retrouvait brisé et tué.

Ces prunelles étaient à la fois tendres et dures, tendres pour l'apparence, dures pour les ennemis déclarés. Elles brillait souvent de haine et de dégoût ; à l'instant, elle brillait de convoitise. Une convoitise si forte et si puissante qu'Harry en frémit et voulut s'échapper de ce regard. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Dès l'instant où les yeux se croisent, on est prisonnier de son piège. Inconsciemment, quand on reste à le regarder sans se détourner, on s'enfonce dans les sables mouvants jusqu'à en être pétrifié, jusqu'à ce qu'IL décide quoi faire de sa proie.

Ces yeux noirs, qu'Harry commençait à trouver différents et inconnus, le captivaient étrangement, l'électrisaient plus que de raison. Mais comprenant son erreur, le garçon se débattit. C'était trop tard. Lentement et traîtreusement, des liens sont venus et l'ont emprisonnés. Il ne peut plus se détourner, c'est fini. Qu'il essaie de se débattre, il tombera de nouveau entre les griffes glacées de ces prunelles sans pitié, et il sera encore plus captif qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il n'était plus rien. Juste un esprit divaguant, qui avait été trop curieux et qui était à présent prit dans le piège. Dans le désespoir, il essayait de s'accrocher à quoique ce soit, à des sentiments, à des souvenirs… Mais tout ici est faux. Il n'y a absolument aucune prise, rien à quoi se raccrocher quand on est perdu dans de telles prunelles.

Harry veut gémir, hurler mais il n'en a pas la capacité. Les yeux ténébreux lui ont tout pris, en particulier sa force. D'ailleurs, elle se retourne contre lui, essaie d'éventrer son faible esprit. Inconsciemment, il lutte, avec la rage d'un désespoir grandissant. Leurs pouvoirs s'heurtent et, invariablement, c'est toujours l'adolescent qui plie. Il tombe à genoux et, à chaque fois qu'IL veut passer outre lui, l'enfant se relève et bande sa capacité pour tenter de renverser la situation. Mais c'est déjà tout écrit. Il ne peut pas gagner. Il est faible.

Les yeux le savent. Alors ils reviennent à la charge, blessant le garçon, tentant de le jeter au tapis une bonne fois pour toute. Les barrières quasi-inexistantes sont fendillées mais sans cesse reconstruites par l'adolescent borné. Il ne veut pas, il ne peut pas. Ce serait trop cruel que tout se termine ainsi. Mais la vie est injuste. Harry est jeté au sol. A moitié assommé, il est incapable de détourner le choc suivant. La volonté de destruction hésite, incapable de savoir si elle pourra un jour gagner. Mais elle se reprend et frappe plus fort que jamais. Les murailles, sans cesse reconstruites, sont affaiblies et cèdent.

L'ange déchu veut hurler de douleur, de désespoir. Mais il ne peut pas. Les yeux le captivent, le figent.

Les yeux noirs ont gagné. Ils le savent et ils exultent. C'est la dernière fois qu'il les voit. Car ses souvenirs l'envahissent.

Il se voit, enfant, en train de babiller avec son père. Adolescent subissant les moqueries et railleries de Dudley, ainsi que ses coups. Exécutant un sort. En train de rire dans le Poudlard Express. Se battant contre Rogue….

Tant de choses pénètrent son esprit qu'il ne voit plus les yeux noirs, juste ces souvenirs qui l'emmènent dans des recoins perdus de son âme. Il s'y perd. Mais les yeux ténébreux, bien qu'invisibles, le guident dans ce chaos, et l'emportent vers un calme relatif, un endroit protégé.

Il a envie de souffler, de pouvoir se reposer. Voir toute sa vie l'a ébranlé.

Mais les prunelles ne veulent pas qu'il se repose. Elles jurent, elles l'encouragent, le poussent vers un souvenir flou, un souvenir qu'il avait voulu oublier. Un souvenir interdit.

Instinctivement, il se bat, refuse d'avance, se borne, prend peur. Il ne veut pas, quelque chose au fond de lui le rebute, ne veut pas qu'il aille là-bas.

Malgré l'allégresse qui l'envahit, malgré l'insouciance qu'il ressent, il sait que cette chose ne doit pas être vue. Elle doit rester secrète, elle doit se faire oublier. Il a oublié ce qu'elle contient, mais il sait qu'elle doit être négligée.

Mais le regard ténébreux insiste, le pousse, le presse. Alors, pas hésitant après pas incertain, il avance. Il effleure de la main la sphère argentée. Elle tressaille sous ses doigts. Alors, lentement, il la prend et l'attire à lui, malgré son inconscient qui lui dicte de la lâcher prestement.

Alors, lentement, l'image se développe. Une femme, chancelante, couverte de châles et de bijoux, prophétise d'une voix grave des paroles fatales :

-_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Brusquement, tous les sons qui entourait le garçon s'évanouirent. Il ne voit plus que les yeux noirs dont il est l'esclave obéissant. Il ne se rend que progressivement compte de son erreur. Il se fige dans la position de l'adolescent tourmenté.

Il a fait sans doute le plus grosse bêtise de son existence : révéler à Voldemort qu'il sera sa chute ou qu'IL sera la sienne. Il peut être sûr que sa mort approche à grands pas, à moins que Voldemort ne fasse une erreur comme il en a déjà tant fait. Mais il serait bête de penser que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tire pas de leçons de ses erreurs. Il peut se considérer comme mort, il le sait. Il cherche une quelconque nuance de pitié ou d'indifférence dans les prunelles sombres, mais rien de tel n'y est. Il y lit de la surprise, de la colère, une intense et immense colère, du… regret ? ainsi qu'une cruauté sans borne.

L'adolescent a envie de pleurer. Encore une fois, il a échoué. Il est faible. Il est surtout fatigué. Mais s'il doit mourir, alors il essaiera de se battre. Même sans baguette.

Et soudain, faisant sursauter Harry, le contact se rompit.

Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain de la chambre de Lord Voldemort. Lentement, il s'effondra au sol, vidé. Aux pieds d'un Voldemort qui camouflait ses sentiments.

Il releva difficilement son visage vers Tom, au bord de l'évanouissement, cherchant désespérément une réaction quelconque.

Mais rien n'émanait du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Endoloris !

Ou presque.(NdA : clin d'œil à la fic de ma chérie Lupiot ! Allez donc lire Un Retard sans Conséquences.)

Harry ne hurla pas. Il n'avait pas la force nécessaire. La douleur omniprésente dans ses veines le brûlait et le terrassait. Il gémit pitoyablement. Et puis, aussi vite que la souffrance était venue, elle disparut, laissant le garçon immobile sur le sol marbré, frissonnant. Voldemort s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le jaugea du regard. Avec violence, il saisit les lèvres de son prisonnier tout en lançant un sortilège de torture.

Etouffant un cri entre les lèvres de Voldemort, maintenu simplement par la poigne de Tom, avec cette langue cajolant la sienne presque tendrement, ses yeux fous qui cherchaient une issue, son corps tremblant convulsivement d'une douleur intense, Harry Potter, Survivant dans son état, prisonnier des serres de Lord Voldemort, s'évanoui sans autre forme de procès.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

J'adore ce genre de fin, surtout le baiser mêlé au sort de torture... La haine mêlée à l'amour... Ca exprime totalement l'hésitance, l'incompréhension dans laquelle flotte Voldemort depuis peu. Mais étant Voldemort, il l'avouera jamais !

Vous autres lecteurs, qui adorez Voldy jaloux, vous autres lecteurs, qui aimez follement les OC vampires terriblement craquant... Vous allez RA-FO-LER du prochain chapitre ! En voilà d'ailleurs quelques extraits.

* * *

**Le dédale de couloirs dans lequel ils marchaient donnait l'illusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait les perdre. Mais, finalement, ils trouvèrent le chemin de la salle de réunion. **

**Harry s'avança dans la grande salle, intimidé. Mais, accompagné de Voldemort, il prit peu à peu confiance. Ils étaient tous deux à peine debout face aux portes qu'elles s'ouvrirent, découvrant un flot de mangemorts. L'adolescent déglutit péniblement et continua à scruter la foule dans l'espoir de trouver un point d'attache. **

**Et il le vit. **

* * *

** Harry Potter était Harry Potter point à la ligne, c'était ainsi ! Et pourtant…**

**Voldemort s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que la magie de Harry changeait brutalement, devenant telle la masse incontrôlable qu'il avait eu à affronter l'autre soir dans la chambre. (cf chapitre 1) Harry était attaqué ! Il allongea le pas, s'inquiétant de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit l'aura du Survivant être étouffée par quelque chose d'étranger. Il accéléra l'allure avant d'arriver devant la porte d'une salle vide. Il lança un sort et le mur devint invisible. Il vit alors Harry, dans les bras de Blauw, à bout de force semblait-il, et l'homme unissant leurs lèvres. Une douleur étrange naquit dans sa poitrine alors que la colère l'envahissait. Son apparence serpentine reprit le dessus bien malgré lui. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, son aura se développant autour de lui. Blauw jeta un dernier regard à Harry et sembla en puiser sa force. Il se tourna vers lui et, immédiatement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. **

**-Maître, je…**

**-Pas d'excuses ! rugit Voldemort, dans une colère noire que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas. **

**Tom s'avança, récupéra Harry des bras du vampire et le serra contre lui imperceptiblement, comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla :**

**-Je veux bien laisser passer pour cette fois mais si je t'y reprends…**

**-Mais Maître…**

**-Pas de mais ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher !**

**

* * *

**

Vous retrouverez ces passages dans le prochain chapitre chers lecteurs !

Review siouplé !

Je vous aimeuh !

AD vs AV


	7. Le Calice des Créatures Maudites

**Auteur :** La génialissime personne qui écrit n'est autre que... moi !  
**Nom de la fic :** Âmes entrelacées  
**Rating :** Hum, M en prévisions...  
**Genre :** Romance... Drama et Tragedy bien sûr. Un peu d'Action... Plein de choses en fait !  
**Couple :** HP/LV bien sûr ! Et un peu de HP/OC mais on peut pas appeler ça une relation...  
**Disclaimer :** Je suis obligée ? Vraiment ? Bon ben... RiennemappartientdésoléemêmesijerêvedavoirVoldyamoimaisc'estqu'unrêveaussil'espoirfaitvivre... Comment ça, j'ai pas articulé ? Oh laissez tomber... Rien est à moi.  
**Résumé :** Ralala, Harry Potter n'a pas de chance, vraiment ! Se faire enlever à la minute même de ses 17 ans par son pire ennemi et découvrir le plan macabre de celui-ci tout en essayant de repousser les avances... Vraiment, il est maudit ! HP/LV

* * *

**_ATTENTION :_** CECI EST UN SLASH ET IL Y A AUSSI DES LEMONS PAR LA SUITE ALORS LES ETROITS D'ESPRIT ET LES HOMOPHOBES FERAIENT BIEN DE NE PAS RESTER UN INSTANT DE PLUS SUR CETTE PAGE ET D'ALLER LIRE QUELQUES FICS BIEN HETERO.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :** J'ai reçu de ces reviews... Snif. Hélas, j'ai une triste nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le dernier mois a été très dur. Sur quatre semaines, mon disque dur a grillé pendant les semaines 1 et 3 et je n'ai pas eu internet une bonne semaine et demi... Et j'ai tout perdu la première fois qu'a grillé mon disque dur (que j'ai d'ailleurs changé). Il me reste une petite chance de répérer ces centaines de pages word... Si je les retrouve, vous le comprendrez en voyant un nouveau chapitre. Sinon, il va sans dire que je n'aurais pas la force de tout réécrire et que cela signera mon départ de feufeu...  
J'ai également été blessée par certaines filles de ce site, que je ne citerais pas. Je suis très déçue par leur comportement.  
Pour ceux qui espéraient me voir aparaître dans la fic Les Soeurs du Chaos, j'ai laissé tomber. J'espérais une expérience nouvelle et je n'ai trouvé qu'une embrouille profonde.  
Autrement je veux dédier ce chapitre à Yume, que j'ai blessé alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec celles que j'avais des raisons d'ignorer et à Jade. Je te préviens, Jadou, que Blauw est déjà pris !  
Voilà voilà, maintenant, au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Calice des Créatures Maudites

* * *

Harry flottait dans un océan de Ténèbres. D'ailleurs cette obscurité était chaleureuse. Elle l'enlaçait tendrement, le faisait voguer tranquillement sur la mer calme de ce lieu isolé. Serré contre elle, les paupières fermées, l'adolescent se sentait pour le première fois comme dans l'étreinte d'une mère. Mais, brusquement, une douleur l'envahit et, sans comprendre, il leva difficilement sa main vers sa joue. Une deuxième explosion de souffrance l'envahit et il laissa échapper un cri de douleur et d'indignation.

Il essaya en vain de retrouver la paix, les Ténèbres chaleureuses, l'étreinte tendre mais c'était trop tard.

Une nouvelle vague brûlante naquit sur sa joue. Harry, désorienté, ouvrit les yeux. Il plongea dans les prunelles noires de Voldemort. L'adolescent s'aperçut que Tom, la main en l'air, sur le point de lui administrer une énième baffe, était à moitié allongé sur lui, ses lèvres proches des siennes, son corps collé au sien. Harry rougit furieusement alors que Tom baissait la main. Le Survivant était entre les cuisses de Lord Voldemort et ça ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure le Seigneur Ténèbreux qui sourit d'un air moqueur face à la rougeur sur les joues du garçon.

Harry s'éloigna de Voldemort, empli brusquement d'une peur débordante. Tom sourit et caressa sa joue en murmurant :

-Je ne te tuerai pas Harry… Car dès que nos âmes seront mêlées, rien ne pourra plus me tuer.

Le Survivant baissa les yeux au sol mais poussa un léger cri quand Voldemort le souleva du sol. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à discourir en le déposant sur le lit.

-Tu vas assister à la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Je vais annoncer à mes mangemorts qu'ils devront s'habituer à te voir dans le manoir.

Un pli soucieux marqua son front.

-Tu pourras certes te promener dans le manoir mais…ne traîne pas trop, certains de mes mangemorts pourraient vouloir t'attaquer. Et si tu as seulement l'intention de t'échapper, je te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta misérable vie.

Harry tressaillit et ne mit pas en doute les paroles de Voldemort. Voyant son regard insistant, le garçon baissa la tête en signe de soumission, les larmes d'humiliation brûlant ses paupières. Tom, avec un sourire victorieux, attrapa ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser. Harry frissonna en se disant que si ceci était une récompense à sa docilité alors il ne voulait surtout pas connaître les punitions de Lord Voldemort.

Tom cessa d'embrasser Harry en marmonnant un sort. Aussitôt, la tenue du Survivant fut comme neuve. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit claquer sa langue de satisfaction et mit une cape aux attaches en forme de serpents argentées à la robe de son prisonnier. Il sourit.

-Tu es magnifique Harry. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Voldemort ouvrit la porte et l'adolescent ne put rien faire d'autre que le suivre. Le dédale de couloirs dans lequel ils marchaient donnait l'illusion que le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait les perdre. Mais, finalement, ils trouvèrent le chemin de la salle de réunion.

Harry s'avança dans la grande salle, intimidé. Mais, accompagné de Voldemort, il prit peu à peu confiance. Ils étaient tous deux à peine debout face aux portes qu'elles s'ouvrirent, découvrant un flot de mangemorts. L'adolescent déglutit péniblement et continua à scruter la foule dans l'espoir de trouver un point d'attache.

Et il le vit.

Il était là. Tout autour de lui, il y avait un espace vide, comme si les mangemorts craignaient de s'approcher de lui. Ses cheveux, d'un bleu électrique, tombaient tranquillement autour de son visage, comme agités par une brise inexistante. Il était vêtu comme les autres d'une robe noire et d'une cape de la même couleur mais, étonnamment, Harry trouva que ses vêtements lui donnaient une certaine prestance que les autres n'avaient pas. Son regard balaya son corps fin avant de remonter vers son visage délicat. Ses traits étaient précis, lui donnant un air grave et glacial. Il remarqua alors que sa peau était pâle, très pâle. Peut-être trop. Et puis il croisa son regard. Il se sentit électrisé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur captivant, tantôt limpides, tantôt obscurcies. Et les prunelles fascinantes le détaillaient depuis le début, à tel point qu'elles pesaient sur son corps. Il rougit tandis que l'autre souriait, dévoilant des dents terriblement aiguisées. Harry déglutit et s'empressa de détourner le regard, sentant tout de même le poids de ces yeux sur lui.

Il se gifla mentalement lorsqu'il remarqua que tous les mangemorts le fixaient, semblant le jauger du regard. Harry se dit qu'il avait dû manquer le discours de Voldemort à propos de sa présence. Il respira profondément et tourna son attention vers les yeux écarlates qui le détaillaient. Finalement, Tom reprit la parole :

-Blauw, où en es-tu dans ta recherche avec Fenrir ?

Les yeux de Harry revinrent trouver ceux de l'homme aux cheveux bleus car il savait inconsciemment qu'il se nommait Blauw et que c'était de lui dont Voldemort parlait. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Greyback à ses côtés avant d'être captivé par le spectacle de ces prunelles au feu bleu dansant. L'homme, sans briser la connexion, se mit à parler :

-Nous l'aurons bientôt, nous savons qu'il est là ! Le Calices des Créatures Maudites s'est réveillé, il est prêt !

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas ceux de Harry bien qu'il parlât à Voldemort. Ce dernier demanda :

-Son identité ?

-Nous l'avons presque Maître, intervint Greyback.

-Excellent ! éclata Voldemort. Le Calice rendra la liberté à toutes les Créatures Maudites, et l'imbécile qu'est le Calice absorbera leur folie, folie de centaines de siècles.

-Les Créatures Maudites deviendront les Créatures Libérées ! compléta Blauw, une étrange lueur dans les yeux, fixant toujours le garçon qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Harry regarda Voldemort, qui exultait. Les mangemorts aussi semblaient ravis.

-La réunion est terminée !

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'éloigna en un tourbillon de robes. Harry, remarquant son absence, le maudit. Tout à son ravissement, il l'avait oublié ! Tout en pestant après lui, l'adolescent s'escrima à sortir de la salle et à retrouver la chambre de Tom. C'est avec une satisfaction certaine qu'il remarqua que les mangemorts l'ignoraient royalement. Hormis peut-être deux regards pesants sur son dos. Il se hasarda dans divers couloirs, préférant son honneur à demander son chemin. Hésitant entre deux intersections, il entendit des voix :

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama une voix chaude et glaciale à la fois, étrangement familière. Ca ne peut-être que lui !

Harry eut un frisson. Blauw venait par ici. Incapable de se décider, il se prépara alors à une confrontation. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme mais dès les premières minutes il se pensait capable de voir ses défauts et ses faiblesses. Tout à ses pensées, il sursauta en entendant une voix chuchoter à son oreille :

-Monsieur Potter serait perdu ?

Il fit volte face et se trouva face à Blauw Schoonheid. Il cilla. L'homme était vraiment beau de près. On pouvait deviner sous sa lourde robe une musculature parfaite et son visage luisait à la lueur des torches fixées aux murs. Harry sentit son souffle s'accélérer alors que l'homme posa sa main sur la pierre à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Voudrais-tu que je te montre le chemin ?

Le souffle du vampire caressa son cou et Harry, figé, fut incapable de répondre.

-Blauw, c'est pas le moment ni le lieu ! grogna Fenrir.

L'homme en question se redressa.

-En effet.

D'une poigne douce mais ferme, il attira Harry dans une salle vide et referma la porte derrière Fenrir. Le loup-garou poussa un grognement agacé mais ne dit rien d'autre. Il resta près de la porte alors que Blaw s'avançait vers Harry qui reculait inconsciemment jusqu'à être bloqué dans l'angle de la pièce.

-Ainsi voilà le Calice des Créatures Maudites… souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Harry sursauta, surpris, et tenta de repousser le vampire mais il était trop fort pour lui. L'homme coinça ses poignets dans une de ses mains, glissant un genoux entre les cuisses de l'adolescent.

-Tssss… Un petit lionceau va libérer nos espèces, t'en rends-tu compte Fen' ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Et fais gaffe avec le jouet du Maître. Je ne veux pas être torturer par ton simple attrait.

-Jouet ? laissa échapper Harry, surpris.

Blauw tourna son regard vers lui et sourit.

-Oui… Tu ne croyais pas réellement que Voldemort appréciait vraiment ce que tu es ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu lui es juste utile, il te jettera quand il en aura fini avec toi… chuchotait-il à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Harry sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Les larmes aux yeux, il essaya de se débattre mais le vampire appuya de tout son poids sur son corps et l'adolescent arrêta de gigoter. Blauw murmura :

-Mais moi je pourrai prendre soin de toi…

Harry ne dit rien, ses yeux emplis d'une colère sans borne. S'il se laissait aller, il savait que sa magie en ferait des belles ! D'ailleurs, lentement, son aura se développa autour de lui, cherchant à s'évader. Mais celle du vampire, bleutée avec des nervures noires et rouges empêcha la sienne de se déployer totalement. Harry poussa un cri de protestation que deux lèvres habiles firent taire. Deux mains baladeuses se glissèrent sous sa chemise. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se demander où se trouvait sa cape et sa robe car l'homme abattait sa magie qui pliait face à lui, sa propre aura bleue enveloppant Harry qui poussa un cri de détresse. Un froid intense le prenait en son sein, l'engourdissait. Seuls les mains sur son corps et le genoux entre ses jambes émanaient de chaleur. Lentement, Harry se sentit glisser au sol. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et il prit peur. Mais sa tête, posée sur le sol froid, n'avait pas l'angle nécessaire pour voir autre chose que le bas des robes des deux hommes. Leurs voix lui parvenaient étrangement assourdies.

-Tu es dingue Blauw ! Si le Maître…

-Le Maître n'en saura rien ! Tu n'as donc pas hâte d'être libéré ?

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le draguer ainsi ! Ni même essayer de…

-Arrête donc avec les reproches ! Je veux m'amuser avec lui !

-Mais…

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

Deux mains chaudes vinrent le soulever et lentement Harry reprit le contrôle de son corps. Mais il était serré contre un autre corps, son nez dans son cou et étrangement détendu. Ses doigts furent guidés par deux mains chaudes jusqu'à une nuque où ils s'enlacèrent et serrèrent le cou dans un effort désespéré de tenir debout. Une voix douce chuchota à son oreille :

-Tu seras à moi Harry, rien qu'à moi…

Incapable de comprendre les paroles, le garçon gémit et chercha la chaleur encore davantage en se blottissant contre le torse chaud. Deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et une bouche avide mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de trouver ses lèvres.

Sa tête se calla dans le creux de l'épaule de Blauw et il laissa la langue de l'homme taquiner ses lèvres. Il les entrouvrit inconsciemment et le vampire en profita pour la laisser passer. L'homme découvrit tendrement la bouche du garçon avant de murmurer quelques douces paroles à son oreille. Lentement, il découvrit ses dents, profitant de l'enfant à moitié endormi. Doucement, il avança sa bouche vers la base du cou de Harry et s'apprêtait à mordre l'adolescent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Blauw releva la tête, le corps de Harry serré contre le sien, le regard furieux. Le Survivant gémit faiblement et ses yeux et ses lèvres à moitié entrouvertes donnèrent une étrange envie au vampire. Il releva la tête, fortifié de ce qu'il avait vu. Pour se sentir aussitôt démoli.

Lord Voldemort était TRES en colère.

-O-

Voldemort marchait d'un pas rapide, à la recherche de son petit ange. Il n'avait pas fait attention à lui lors de la fin de la réunion et il le regrettait. Mais heureusement que sa magie était incontrôlée ainsi il pouvait la suivre et tracer le garçon sans le moindre souci. Mais… Harry… Plus il y réfléchissait, moins il le comprenait et se comprenait lui-même. C'était une prise de tête voire même pire ! C'était horrible et inhumain de le laisser ainsi se torturer sur le pourquoi du comment. Harry Potter était Harry Potter point à la ligne, c'était ainsi ! Et pourtant…

Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées quand il remarqua que la magie de Harry changeait brutalement, devenant telle la masse incontrôlable qu'il avait eu à affronter l'autre soir dans la chambre. (cf chapitre 1) Harry était attaqué ! Il allongea le pas, s'inquiétant de plus belle lorsqu'il sentit l'aura du Survivant être étouffée par quelque chose d'étranger. Il accéléra l'allure avant d'arriver devant la porte d'une salle vide. Il lança un sort et le mur devint invisible. Il vit alors Harry, dans les bras de Blauw, à bout de force semblait-il, et de l'homme unissant leurs lèvres. Une douleur étrange naquit dans sa poitrine alors que la colère l'envahissait. Son apparence serpentine reprit le dessus bien malgré lui. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, son aura se développant autour de lui. Blauw jeta un dernier regard à Harry et sembla en puiser sa force. Il se tourna vers lui et, immédiatement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

-Maître, je…

-Pas d'excuses ! rugit Voldemort, dans une colère noire que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas.

Tom s'avança, récupéra Harry des bras du vampire et le serra contre lui imperceptiblement, comme pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres siffla :

-Je veux bien laisser passer pour cette fois mais si je t'y reprends…

-Mais Maître…

-Pas de mais ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

L'adolescent serré contre son torse, sa tête aux cheveux indomptables reposant sur sa poitrine musclée, il sortit de la salle, sa cape tourbillonnant à sa suite.

-O-

Voldemort reprit son apparence attractive en déposant doucement le corps de l'adolescent sur le lit et l'étendant afin de pouvoir rabattre la couverture sur lui. Harry gémit faiblement en tremblant. Tom eut un sourire étrange et effleura la peau douce du garçon. Ledit gamin chercha désespérément le contact. Il poussa un gémissement de protestation lorsque la main s'éloigna. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres roula les yeux et s'approcha du garçon qui chercha à se blottir contre lui. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se rejeta hors du lit et de l'étreinte faible d'Harry –qui protesta comme il put-. Tom bouillonnait intérieurement et jeta un sort au garçon.

Il avait eu, au départ, l'envie de le laisser récupérer en paix de l'attaque de magie pure du vampire mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il se réveille. Coûte que coûte. Question de vie ou de mort.

Harry papillonna des yeux en baillant péniblement. Il se redressa et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, s'arrêtant sur Voldemort qui, debout au centre de la chambre, semblait fulminer. Il se leva en vacillant. Il crut un instant que Tom avait fait un geste vers lui mais il n'en était rien. Il demanda :

-Que…

-Endoloris !

Harry poussa un cri. Il s'en voulut un peu de ne pas s'être préparé à ça mais il ne s'y attendait pas. La douleur l'envahit et il se mit à se convulser sur l'épais tapis, avant de se mettre à hurler. La souffrance était immense et même lorsque ses cris atteignirent des sommets, Voldemort ne cessa le sort. Il émanait de fureur, ce qui l'amena à reprendre son apparence de serpent. Mais, lentement, quelque chose, un étrange sentiment envahit Harry, dominant presque la douleur. Quelque chose de familier arrivait, quelqu'un même ! Le Survivant hurla :

-Tom arrête !

Mais rien n'y fit ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres intensifia même davantage le sort. Harry poussa un hurlement où se mélangeait divers sentiments : colère, incompréhension, haine, douleur… Voldemort arrêta le sort, un peu calmé.

-Ne me pose pas de questions, Potter.

Et, d'un pas furieux, il sortit, laissant un Harry gémissant, à moitié évanoui sur le tapis. Le garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Aussitôt, la porte se rouvrit et des pas légers s'approchèrent de l'adolescent qui, les yeux fermés, les écouta s'avancer.

-Mon pauvre Harry, que t'as-t-il fait ?

Deux mains dont la chaleur lui avait manqué, le soulevèrent et le plaquèrent contre un torse ferme et le bercèrent tendrement. Harry ouvrit les yeux, trouvant ceux de Blauw.

-Ne…

Harry chercha à parler et murmura :

-Ne t'avait-il pas interdit de… ?

L'homme sourit.

-Ne parle pas petit ange. Et il ne m'interdira pas d'être auprès de toi.

Harry effectua un léger sourire et osa se blottir contre l'homme qui siffla, ses yeux se révulsant.

-Harry…

L'adolescent sourit, presque bienheureux.

-Tu n'imagine pas la torture à laquelle tu me soumets !

Le garçon sourit et se risqua à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

-Si je ne me maîtrisais pas, mon instinct m'aurait fait te jeter à terre et te prendre là, sans la moindre pitié !

Harry sourit et murmura doucement à son oreille, le faisant frémir :

-Je suis désolé.

Ses quelques mots eurent un terrible impact sur le vampire qui poussa un long gémissement et qui le jeta sur le lit de Voldemort, prenant place au-dessus de lui. Harry tressaillit mais le vampire lui promit d'aller doucement avant d'enlever la chemise de l'adolescent. Blauw chuchota, un sourire pervers étrangement moqueur aux lèvres :

-Nous utiliserons la chambre de Voldemort un peu plus que prévu, finalement…

Harry eut envie de sourire mais il était trop tendu. Alors, doucement, le vampire fit pleuvoir des baisers dans son cou, sur son torse et sur son visage. Lentement, l'adolescent se calma et gémit faiblement, en réponse au vampire. L'homme du Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. Ses mains, déjà baladeuses, trouvèrent le moyen de se glisser dans le pantalon d'Harry qui, en réponse aux caresses aventureuses, poussa un long gémissement semblable à un sifflement. Il se cambra, alors que Blauw maintenait ses poignets d'une main qui revenait de ses fesses et l'embrassait avec violence, meurtrissant ses lèvres. Ils auraient vraiment dû faire attention aux signes.

Car la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, dévoilant un Lord Voldemort –avec son apparence serpentine- encore plus furieux si cela fut possible. Blauw releva la tête, légèrement ennuyé par l'interruption mais pâlissant tout de même. Harry ferma les yeux furieusement, ne voulant pas de nouveaux Doloris. Tom s'avança et projeta Blauw au sol, saisissant violemment Harry, se méprenant sur la cause de sa tension, pensant que Blauw l'avait forcé.

Le vampire se releva, s'épousseta en relevant la tête. Il vit que Voldemort les regardait tout les deux, serrant Harry contre lui, incendiant son homme de main du regard.

-Je t'avais prévenu, il me semble Blauw. On ne touche pas à ce qui est mien.

Sans qu'aucun signe avant coureur ne prévienne Harry, le Seigneur Ténébreux glissa ses lèvres dans son cou et entreprit de le marquer. L'adolescent tressaillit et baissa la tête alors que Voldemort relevait la sienne, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Harry Potter arborait à présent une belle marque rouge dans le cou.

Blauw murmura d'une voix calme :

-Laisse Harry en dehors de ça.

Voldemort renifla de dédain.

-Tu l'appelle Harry maintenant ? Pas le Calice ni même le Survivant ? Tu me déçois.

Le vampire répliqua :

-Autant que tu nous as déçu.

Voldemort réagit au quart de tour, rugissant :

-Depuis quand parle-tu en son nom ? Endoloris !

Le vampire s'effondra au sol en une convulsion violente. Harry, terrifié, presque entièrement dissimulé contre le torse de Voldemort, poussa un cri de surprise et le supplia d'arrêter. Pour lui faire plaisir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres intensifia le sort. Harry se mit à se débattre comme un fauve et, finalement, Tom le relâcha. L'adolescent se jeta à genoux près de Blauw. Le sort cessa et Harry effleura ses lèvres, ses joues, ses paupières, à la fois empli de crainte et de désarroi. Le vampire repoussa doucement sa main, épuisé, incapable de repousser le désir qui montait en lui lorsque le garçon le touchait. Harry fut brutalement relevé et Tom darda ses yeux emplis de colère sur lui.

-Tu paieras Harry. Tu paieras pour lui et tu n'oseras plus l'approcher.

Aussitôt, il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, maintenant d'une main ses deux poignets, l'autre étant occupée dans le dos de Harry, descendant progressivement. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'écarquillèrent et il voulut crier, se débattre. Mais, faible entre ses bras puissants, il fut incapable de faire le moindre geste. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Voldemort le repoussa brutalement et il s'effondra au sol, vidé.

-Choisis donc, Harry. Choisis.

L'adolescent se releva péniblement, jeta un regard surpris à son geôlier avant de comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il choisisse entre eux. Harry sentit son estomac se serrer et se retourner. Il avait soudain envie de vomir.

A la recherche d'un point de repère, il capta les yeux bleus limpides de Blauw.

Il analysa ce qu'il ressentait pour le vampire. C'était d'abord la première personne qui lui montrait un peu de respect et de tendresse dans le manoir de Tom. Mais dans un sens, c'était parce qu'il était le Calice des Créatures Maudites. Qui ignorait ce qu'il subirait ? Il essayait juste de faire en sorte qu'il accepte son sort. Et puis, évidemment, étant lui-même une créature bannie, Blauw ne pouvait que ressentir de l'attraction envers lui. Et puis… envers ce vampire séduisant, il ne ressentait que cette étrange affection qui était là car il était le Calice. Il ne pouvait être rebuté envers celui qui mordrait sa chair et goûterait son sang le premier. Il fallait pourtant admettre qu'il était beau. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas capable de l'aimer. Pas après ce qu'il lui ferait subir. Pas après la folie qui menacerait de l'envahir. Non, il ne pouvait pas. En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait aimé, ils n'auraient formé qu'un. Mais ce n'était pas pour ce monde ni ce jour et, malheureusement, si Blauw ressentait des sentiments envers lui, ils seraient vains.

Harry détourna le regard et remarqua que Voldemort l'observait. Il déglutit et se plongea presque craintivement dans ses prunelles noires.

Voldemort, Tom, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Vous-Savez-Qui… Tant de noms pour un seul être si particulier si… étrange. Oui, étrange était le mot. On ne pouvait comprendre ce qui se passait en ce meurtrier, on ne pouvait deviner ce qui se déroulait dans sa tête tordue. Harry ferma les yeux, brisant le contact. Voldemort était également divinement séduisant. L'adolescent savait que ce serait mentir s'il disait haut et fort que Tom n'était qu'un serpent sans force ni beauté. Mais surtout, il savait qu'il devait faire face à ce qu'il fuyait depuis le début : Voldemort était, qu'il le veuille ou non, son âme sœur.

Oh non, pas l'âme sœur commune à n'importe quel moldu ou sorcier, non, l'âme sœur de tous les grands sorciers, son un, son tout, sa foi, son contraire.

Il l'avait découvert il n'y a pas si longtemps et il espérait furieusement que leur relation entre "frères" ne soit pas purement charnelle. Ca ne l'était pas. C'était pire.

Ils ne pouvaient échapper à leurs sentiments. Harry avait essayé de les refouler, depuis la fin de sa 6e année à Poudlard. Il n'était arrivé qu'à se retrouver au pied du mur encore plus vite. Mais le problème que cela posait à Harry s'était que Voldemort semblait ne pas être en proie à ces sentiments terribles. Il était simplement là, le haïssant plus que jamais, ne montrant jamais une tendresse sincère, feignant ses sentiments, souhaitant le briser plus qu'autre chose. Harry avait du mal à comprendre pleinement Tom, il l'admettait. Il savait qu'il avait vécu une enfance de misère, qu'il avait été violenté… tout comme lui. Mais là s'arrêtait la différence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait choisi la vengeance, la haine et la violence, le Survivant la passivité, l'amour et la douceur.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de choisir, il savait que le destin avait déjà choisi pour lui. Mais il lui fallait encore faire un pas vers celui qu'il aimait du plus profond de son âme. Et il ne se sentait pas encore prêt.

Il hésita un long moment avant que ses yeux aux prunelles émeraudes fasse des allés et retours entre Blauw et Tom. Il étaient semblables mais si différents. Voldemort était violent, furieux tandis que le vampire était tendre et délicat.

Sans un mot, ses genoux fléchirent. Ils touchèrent le sol alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue et mourrait sur le tapis qui l'avait vu se convulser. Il chuchota d'une voix faible :

-Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Tom.

Voldemort répondit durement :

-Et bien si. Mais puisque tu ne peux choisir, je le ferai pour toi.

Il le releva avec un semblant de douceur et viola l'intimité de ses lèvres de sa langue. Harry, inconsciemment, entoura sa nuque de ses bras et chercha à rompre la distance entre eux. Blauw pâlit dangereusement, comme si on lui avait asséné un violent coup à l'estomac. Tom, sans rompre l'étreinte, envoya son vampire aux cachots presque à regret et souleva Harry qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Voldemort –ayant récupéré son apparence séduisante- le déposa sur le lit, s'imposant entre les cuisses de son prisonnier. D'une voix chaude, il chuchota à l'oreille de l'adolescent :

-J'hésite entre te faire payer ton affront pour t'être laissé séduire par Blauw et te féliciter pour ton obéissance et ta docilité petit ange…

Harry regarda ses lèvres s'agiter, comme hypnotisé, à peine conscient de la manière dont le traitait Voldemort. Il avait juste envie de toucher cette bouche au pli moqueur, de l'embrasser timidement. Il se reprit en remarquant que Tom venait titiller sa peau sous sa chemise. Harry poussa un gémissement et supplia Voldemort du regard pour qu'IL se penche et unisse leurs corps brûlants. Mais, avec un sourire moqueur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua ses caresses, s'interrompant aux moments propices, s'attirant des gémissements frustrés. Harry tenta de s'asseoir mais Tom pesait tellement sur lui qu'il lui fut incapable de bouger seulement. Une main aventureuse fit rouler entre ses doigts deux boutons de chair alors que l'autre se glissait vers le boxer de l'adolescent, qui gémissait sans discontinuer. Mais, fidèle à lui-même, Voldemort cessa ses caresses alors que l'enfant protestait. Harry entreprit alors de bouder.

Tom gloussait doucement en caressant la joue de son petit ange. Il devait admettre que cette moue boudeuse plaquée sur son visage lui allait bien. Mais il savait comment faire pour la faire disparaître. Et une de ses mains continua de descendre le long de ses côtes.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il poussa un léger halètement suivit d'un gémissement alors qu'il se cambrait, recherchant davantage le contact de sa main sous son boxer.

Mais, presque aussitôt, la main disparue. Harry poussa un grognement animal pour faire comprendre à Tom qu'il était franchement mécontent. Voldemort sourit et, pour la première fois, il posa tendrement un baiser léger au coin de ses lèvres, se relevant.

Harry poussa un gémissement de chiot abandonné, jetant un regard de chien battu à Tom. Mais ça ne fonctionna pas sur l'homme qui sourit et murmura :

-Prend le comme une punition ou une récompense, comme tu veux petit ange.

Et il sortit.

Harry, après un long moment immobile, maudit Tom en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche froide et tenter de faire disparaître cette –douloureuse- érection.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Ralala, je trouve Blauw, ma-gni-fi-que dans le rôle que je lui ai donné ! Et Voldy est diablement jaloux, qu'il le veuille ou non...

Enfin, j'ai hâte de recevoir vos reviews.

Bizoos à tous et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre (qui signifierait que le miracle s'est produit)

AD


End file.
